John's Story of Love, Life, and 2012
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: The Beatles are on tour in Venezuela, and John doesn't have anything to do after a concert but listen to his mates bicker. He decides it best to go for a walk, but little does he know what will happen if he makes the wrong person mad. TIME TRAVEL STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

John Lennon was in his hotel room in Venezuela after a concert with Paul, George, and Ringo, but he was bored out of his mind. Paul kept suggesting they go to the fair or the carnival, but George and Ringo said they were to tired to move. this started a full blown argument on who was more tired; George or Ringo.

John took a deep breath and calmly told them to shut up, but they didn't here him because they both got up out of their chairs and started to wrestle around on the floor; playfully of course. this defeated the purpose of the argument, but they didn't notice or even care really.

John rolled his eye at them before getting up and walking out of the hotel room. none of his band mates noticed him leave. He didn't care either as he walked down the hall and into the elevator. As the doors shut, he caught a glimpse of a pretty girl walking out of her room.

He tried to get the doors to open again for her as she ran to the elevator, but they wouldn't stay open. he called an apology as the doors closed her off. He looked at the floor as he was taken downstairs to the lobby. He had a half a thought to wait and see if the girl came on the next elevator, but he lost interest as he crossed the lobby.

He was fully surprised there weren't any screaming girls outside hoping a Beatles would step out for them to attack. John chuckled at the thought. Why on Earth would one of think about going out there, knowing they'd be ripped to pieces?

He opened the door hesitantly at first and looked around for any hidden girls. When he was sure he was safe he walked out into the brisk air and took a deep breath. He'd never admit it to anybody, but he liked the cool fresh air on his face and in his lungs.

He took a couple more deep breaths as he walked down the street keeping a close eye out in case he suddenly had to make a bolt for his life. he walked by a couple of clothing stores and didn't find any reason to go in any of them.

just when he thought he might freeze to death, he came across a record store. he entered and looked at all the instruments and records, avoiding anything with his or any of the other Beatle's faces on it.

This was hard to do, since the store was evidently have a Beatles sale while they were in town. he went to look at a random record when a hand took the record before he could get his hands on it.

he looked at whoever rudely took the record and saw it was the girl from the elevator. When he saw her up close, she seemed prettier than before. he bit back a rude comment and went to look at another record.

He didn't know why he did it, but he found he had no reason to say anything to this girl. he noticed her watching him as he looked through all the records, avoiding anything Beatle related.

"Um," she said suddenly clearing her throat, "You look very familiar,"

John looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. once again he bit back a snarky comment and grinned at the chance to have a civilized conversation with someone other than his band mates, "My name's John." he said holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him and smiled a very pretty smile, "My name's Ebony." she responded in an American accent, shaking his hand.

he grinned, "You're American?" he asked as she picked up the Beatle's latest album. He noticed her looking between John and the photo on the record and John felt a sense of dread over come him.

"I suppose you could say that," she responded as she continued to look closely at him, "I moved her about a year ago with my aunt. I'm originally from Colorado."

John nodded and waited for her to start her screaming and chasing him about, but it never happened. she seemed to make up her mind about him and walked off to pay for the records in her hands.

John followed her almost wanting her to chase him now, and watched her pay for the records and she grinned at him before she walked off.

John followed her and called after her. she looked as if she sighed and turned around to face him with an aggravated expression.

"What?" she asked clutching her new records to her chest.

"Well, I was just wondering..." he stopped at not knowing what to say. what did he wonder?

She cocked an eyebrow at him and walked up to him, "John, if you're wondering why I didn't attack you like a crazy fan-girl, it's because I'm not crazy, nor do I find it a necessity to obsess over someone i'll never meet again."

John frowned and nodded then shook his head, "how do you know we wont meet again?" he asked slyly.

She giggled lightly and stepped closer to whisper in his ear, "Because you're a Beatles and I'm just a girl who bought a record at the right time." she pulled back and smiled sweetly at him before leaving him standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Well maybe I'll meet you again doing something else at the right time!" he called to her back.

"Maybe!" she called over her shoulder as she walked, "or maybe I could scream to the world I just Met John Lennon."

John grinned and left her alone, just in case she was serious. He kept walking for a bit and he found another record store that didn't sell as much of the all famous Beatles as the last. Once again he just browse the shelves and on his way out he bumped into a little old lady who looked like she could beat anybody she wanted to a pulp if you got her mad enough.

For John, at that very second, it wasn't a good idea to bump into and make her drop all her things. she already looked to be mad, and John making her drop her stuff only made it worse.

"Why don't you young people ever watch where you're going?!" she screeched. John looked at her and started to apologize, but she started to let out a strand of curses on him.

John suddenly felt woozy and he started to stumble as he saw the old lady grinning triumphantly. He stumbled back into one of the shelves and he felt like everything was spinning. he looked at his hands for something to focus on and saw them fading in and out. He was about to panic when he passed out on the floor and was oblivious to everything for what seemed like a long time.

* * *

_**Ok, that was the first chapter to my new story. I hope you liked it, so tell me what you think of it and I'll be SUPER happy...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sat on the floor, staring at him on her couch. Her brother, Jake, had brought him to her house saying he found him outside the record shop passed out. She didn't get a good look at him until he was settled on the couch, and she could barely believe how much he looked like _him_. She covered him up in a throw blanket and watched him, waiting for him to wake up and take her away to some imaginary place.

She kept thinking maybe he was _him,_ but then her mind brought her back to the cruel world of reality and it told her this man couldn't be _him_ really. _He_ had been shot and killed in front of his home in 1980; 32 years ago. The more she looked at him, the more she felt _he _was on her couch, and the more she thought maybe _he_ was still alive.

'oh don't be so silly,' she thought, 'Even if _he_ was still alive, he wouldn't look like a 24 year old would _he_?'

She sighed and went to make herself some tea to calm her imaginative mind. When she came back mug in her hand, she saw that he was awake and trying to sit up.

She hurried up to him and helped him before he looked around, his honey colored eyes landing her last.

"Ebony?" he asked with a large frown. She jumped away from him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked more enchanted by the fast the _he_ could possibly know her name.

"Course I do," he said rubbing the back of his head like it hurt, "I met you at the record shop. Remember; I tried to hold the elevator for you then I had a lovely conversation with you while you bought records?"

She; Ebony, was drawing a blank. she'd never in her life met this man, and she'd only ever been to a true record shop when was around six, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said cautiously sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Yes you do," he said trying to convince her, "You said we wouldn't meet again as you walked away and you threatened to yell out that you met me. I told you we would, and it turn out I was right, just like always." he grinned slyly at her and she cocked an eyebrow at him before sliding to the other end of the couch.

"Ok, I don't know what _you've_ been smoking, but I can seriously and truthfully say I've never in my life met you." she said with a nod in his direction, "I think I would've remembered meeting someone who looked so much like John Lennon." she sipped her tea and watched as his face contorted into confusion.

"But I am John Lennon!" he protested loudly. Ebony laughed and put her tea on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, ok," she said rolling her eyes, "And I'm Bridgett Bardot."

"I know that's not true," 'John' said pointing his finger at her, "Bridgett Bardot is blonde and your hair is much to dark for blonde."

"Well so sorry to disappoint," Ebony muttered as she stood up and picked up her jacket.

"Where're you going?" he asked standing up too.

"I'm going out for groceries," Ebony said flipping her dark hair in his face, "You're welcome to come along if you like."

He looked at her and then followed her out the front door. As soon as he stepped out into the busy city street of some unknown place he was too stunned to move.

"Where am I?" he asked himself quietly. Ebony caught his question and smirked.

"Whatever you smoked must have been _really_ strong." she said as she kept walking, "But you're in Colorado."

"Colorado?" He asked, "But I was in Venezuela a few hours ago..." he looked at his watch and looked around again.

"Ok, sure you were..." Ebony rolled her eyes and let 'John' to a local store that looked to be a grocery store but he couldn't identify anything in there if his life depended on it.

"You go do what you like while I get a few things extra for dinner, kay?" she asked him before walking off. He nodded and looked around again. He saw lots of signs pointing out where everything was, and the word "Electronics" caught his eye.

It sounded cool, so he followed those signs until he came to a bunch of aisles with gadgets and things he'd never heard of.

The first thing he saw was an iPad and it was on display were you could test it out. he touched the little round button on the bottom of it and he slid his finger with the small bar on the screen like it told him to. It made a clicking sound and the screen changed to a bunch of little squares. he clicked on the one with the music note that said iTunes.

This was were he got curious. in the little search bar he put in The Beatles and a whole lot of grot came up telling him the Beatles sang a bunch of things he'd never heard of like "Norwegian Wood" and something called, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band". He frowned and walked away from the iPad, bumping into Ebony as he walked.

"You ready to go, 'John'?" she asked him, putting a sarcastic spin on his name. He didn't say anything as he followed her out of the store and back to her home with all the groceries she'd bought.

What was going on and Why was that store so strange? What was an iPad anyway? and Why did it say the Beatles had all those songs?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they got back to Ebony's house, John sat down on the couch and waited for dinner to be ready. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what happened. He remembered meeting Ebony at the record store then bumping into the old lady. She hexed him or something, and then he woke up on Ebony's couch in some strange place that she claimed to be Colorado. He'd been to Colorado before and this wasn't it.

Ebony came back into the living room and offered his tea, which he took gratefully as she spoke; "You feel any better?" she asked. John frowned confused at why he'd feel bad, "You seemed a little disoriented on the way back from the store."

John nodded as a question popped into his head, "What's an iPad?" he asked, getting a shocked look from Ebony.

"It's like a cell phone, but bigger and you can't make calls on it." Ebony said, confusing John even more than he already was, "I guess it's more like a mini computer really."

Computer? Cell Phone? What on Earth were those things? He thought to himself. Ebony seemed to notice his confusion and asked him what part he didn't understand.

"All of it," he said simply, "What's a cell phone and a computer?"

Once again Ebony looked shocked, "What do you mean by _that?_" she asked sitting down next to him on the couch, "How do you not know what a computer is; never mind a cell phone."

"So sorry I've been under a rock since birth..." John said sarcastically. this was were Ebony decided to test him and see how quick he answered. She desperately wanted him to be _him_, and even though it wasn't possible, there was still a small chance; right?

"When were you born exactly?" she asked him trying to looked curious.

"Me?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "October 9, 1940"

Ebony's mouth dropped, "What's your middle name?"

"Winston," he said crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Who's your best friend?" she asked.

"Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr," John said with a smile. He knew that was probably a typical answer to try and convince her her was the real John Lennon.

"What's your favorite color?" She kept drilling.

"Green, what's yours?" he asked trying t catch her off guard.

"Red, why do you ask?" She asked without missing a beat.

"Well I was just wondering," John said cocking at eyebrow at her, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Ebony looked suddenly very shy and she looked at her lap, "No reason..." she muttered and went to go finish dinner.

When they finished eating, she told him they were gonna watch TV, but he didn't see one anywhere. She stood up and pushed a button on a remote and a screen came out of a cabinet, astonishing John quite a bit.

"What is that?" he asked in amazement.

Ebony giggled at him, "It's my TV, John," she said. He noticed she quit calling him 'John' and grinned at her. She blushed and got bored with the TV before she even turned it on.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly as she pushed the button again and the TV went back into the cabinet.

John nodded and sat down next to her on the couch, "Where are you from?"

John scoffed, "And here I thought ever bird in the world knew where I was from..."

"No I mean," Ebony hesitated, "What were you doing when you got knocked out?"

"Oh," John said with a sigh, "I was walking around the streets of Venezuela after a concert. I met you at the record shop and then I went to another little place and bumped into this creepy old lady. She dropped all her stiff and then she started curse on me or hexing me or something like that. I got all dizzy and then I suppose I passed out. I woke up here some time later I guess."

"What do you mean you were in Venezuela?" Ebony asked frowning.

"Well we were on tour and we were having a concert there..." he trailed off when he saw her confusion.

"But this is Colorado." She protested.

"Ok, it's Colorado, bu-,"

"Wait you said you were born in 1940," she interrupted him.

"Yeah, that would make me 23 now," John said slowly.

"John, it's not 1964," she said looking his in the eye, her own wide with excitement.

"What!?" John said confused again.

"This is 2012, John." Ebony was yelling with excitement, "And you're John Lennon from the Beatles!"

"2012!" John exclaimed standing up quickly, "But then I'd be..." he quickly did the math in his head, "72!"

"But John," ebony grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch, "You're not, you're 23."

"I know how old I am, so this can't be 2012," he said trying to convince her. something suddenly clicked in her mind and she hopped up and picked up a photograph.

She practically threw it at him so he could look at it, "That's my grandmother, Ebony. My mom and dad said I looked exactly like her."

John looked between Ebony and her grandmother carefully. He was completely surprised how close she was to her grandmother, "So it was your grand mother I met at the record shop?" he asked looking at the photo again.

"Most likely, she was a teenager when the Beatles were big." ebony said, "her family moved to Venezuela about a year before you guys got there, so it makes sense."

John was speechless, he was in the future talking to the pretty girl he met in the record shop's grad daughter. On top of all that, Ebony was just a pretty at that very second than she was when he saw her in the record shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ebony couldn't believe it, she was sitting with and talking to _him; The_ John Lennon. She was having a hard time keeping herself calm, and she hoped John didn't notice.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked slyly scooting closer to her on the couch.

"Um," she squeaked and moved away from her, "What do you think would be fun..?"

"Let's go out someplace," he said standing up excitedly.

Ebony hesitated slightly, "Well, I don't think that's a good idea just yet." she said receiving a puppy dog look from him.

"Please, Eb," he begged, "I'm in the future, I wanna have a look around."

Ebony sighed and groaned, "I guess we could go on a quick walk, but no messing around!" she said sternly.

He nodded and ran to put his shoes on and Ebony put on her coat. He took her hand and ran down the street like a child, laughing all the way. Ebony giggled and ran with him (not that she really had any choice), until he came to an abrupt halt in front of the giant library.

"Let's go in there!" he exclaimed running up the steps.

At the door, Ebony stopped, "You do know you have to be quiet in there right?" she asked doubting his abilities.

"Of course I do! I went to the library all the time when I was in school." John protested, "And I happen to like books." he whispered the last part as if he didn't want anyone to know John Lennon could read; and liked it.

Ebony giggled and rolled her eyes as she pulled him into the large building. It wasn't until then, that she realized this particular library had a bunch of books on the Beatles. She was temped to bring John back out, but it was a big place, and she could tell he didn't want to leave. what were the chances of him finding a Beatle book in this huge place.

She looked around for a second biting her lip. She decided to stay close to him just in case, but when she turned to him to tell him so, he was nowhere to be seen. She groaned and went searching for him quickly.

The odds of John finding a Beatle book were very small. But in the music section of the library, they were rather large.

He was skimming the shelves silently looking over bands he'd never heard of, and then he came to the 50s and 60s part of the shelf. He grinned at seeing a lot of Elvis Presley, and Carl Perkins, but one band he recognized and pulled the book out curiously.

"The Beatles: The Whole Story" was the book title and he grinned and sat down with it. He suddenly wished he had his glasses, because he could barely see any of the tiny words on the page. He found the section that was about him and he skipped around, reading his later had a wife called Yoko, and he moved to New York after the Beatles broke up. He could barely believe the band would ever break up, but his mind snapped off that thought when he read the last part on him.

It said he'd been shot and killed outside his home on December 8, 1980. He only lived to be 40? 'No,' he thought, 'I can't die at 40, it's not fair!' He hadn't noticed the tears streaking down his face until one landed on the page. He wiped his face quickly and shut the book before going to look for Ebony. He wanted to get out of there, and He wished he'd never even entered this stupid building.

He wiped his face clean of any evidence of him crying when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh my gosh," the girl he'd bumped into said, "Has anyone ever told you that you looked just like John Lennon?"

He looked at this girl, "It's been mentioned, but I don't have time to chat sorry," he said walking off to find Ebony in the huge library. He didn't want to stop and talk; he had all the time in the world if he wanted, but all he wanted to do was find Ebony.

He was becoming frustrated when he thought he saw her. He hurried after her and called after her, but it wasn't Ebony. He saw another book that caught his eye; "The Life of John Lennon". His curiosity overtook him and he couldn't help but open it. He skipped straight to the end and read about his death in almost the exact same words as the last book. He felt the tears coming back as he put the book back on the shelf.

"John, there you are;" Ebony said tapping his shoulder, "I've been looking for you every where!" She noticed his slightly frightened expression and raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Can we go?" he asked in a small voice. Ebony nodded, confused by his tone. she never knew John to have a small voice. She took his hand as some way of comforting him, even though she didn't know what was wrong with him, and pulled him out of the library.

They walked down the road silently for a few minutes. John was too frightened to say anything, and Ebony didn't know how to ask him what was wrong. They were heading toward a strip mall, and Ebony looked at John wondering if he wanted to go into any of the shops.

She was surprised to see his cheeks shiny with tears, "John?" she asked putting her hand to his arm.

He looked at her for a second and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and sobbed harder. she put her arms around him closing her eyes trying to think of a way to get him home fast.

When he pulled back and looked at her, his eyes were red and his cheeks were red and tear stained. she wiped his face and looked him in the eye. She pushed his hair out of his face "You alright now?" she asked him gently. He nodded and took her hand in his, "You wanna go back to my house?"

He nodded again and she put her arm around his waist and led him back to her house. Along the way John felt confident enough to ask her about the books he'd picked up.

"Ebony?" he started as they walked down her street, "I found this book about the Beatles and it said I was shot and killed in 1980; did that really happened?"

Ebony sighed; she was hoping to avoid this. "Yes, it did, John." she said truthfully, "I'm sorry." she looked over to him with sad eyes and he nodded as she led into her house.

He sat down on the couch with a sigh. Ebony sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, "Are you alright, John?"

He kissed the top of her head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. Everybody dies right?"

Ebony nodded and pursed her lips, "I guess so, but not everybody gets shot at the age of 40." she was sad for him. He is her favorite Beatles and she didn't like seeing him so sad.

she sat up and looked at him. He tried to smile at her, but it was strained and had too much hurt in it to be real. she kissed his cheek and put her head back on his shoulder. He reached his arm around her and rubbed her arm gently, reassuring her that he was alright.

After a while they fell asleep like that and John ended up sitting back on the couch and Ebony using him as a human mattress. His arm was still around her and her head was against his chest. She cuddled him and sighed in contentment as he rubbed her back sleepily.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Ebony woke up the next morning, forgetting for a second the events of the day before. She took in a deep breath and snuggled into whatever it was that was keeping her incredibly warm and comfy. She felt an arm around her rubbing her back gently and she grinned in contentment.

Everything suddenly came flooding back to her mind from the day before, and she was having a little girly attacthey at she was cuddled up with John Lennon on her couch. She giggled and he stirred slightly. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek before carefully getting up off the couch.

She hurried into her bedroom and searched fosoo meting to wear for the day. She pulled out a pair of cut off shorts and a random tshirt before going into the bathroom to take shower.

She was about half way through her shower when she heard John calling her. Wondering where she went.

"I'm in here John!" she called from the shower. She heard him following her voice and she realized what she'd said, "Don't come in here!" she exclaimed as she heard the doorknob turn a little bit.

He chuckled from behind the door and left the bathroom door alone. He started to walk around her house and into the rooms. He found her bedroom and he as that she had Beatles photos all over the place. He looked into another room across the hall and it was obvious a boy live in it.

There were clothes on the floor and the bed was unmade. The was a photo on the bedside table, and John was curious to what it was. He picked it up a d saw it was Ebony, her grandmother, and a guy who looked very similar to them. John figured him the be Ebony's brother when he heard the bathroom door open.

He went to the doorway and saw Ebony brushing out her long wet hair. She was wearing a pairshot really short shorts and a shirt with his name on it. She looked down at her clothes when she saw him looking at the shirt.

"Oh, I didn't realize this was the shirt I put on." she said making a face. She and her friends had made Beatles shirts with their favorite Beatles and Ebony's had John all over it.

He laughed and entered the bathroom, "So; what's wrong with my face on your shirt?" he asked siting down on the ledge of the bath tub.

"nothing really," Ebony said with a shrug, "but I don't really need a shirt to see your face at the moment, do I?"

John smiled and watched her as she blowdried her hair. When she was finished, she looked around for something. When she found it, she looked at John with a frown.

"Why're you watching me put on makeup?" She asked still frowning. Helookedat her and shrugged.

"I dunno," he responded, "why are you putting on make up?"

She chuckled, "Because girls wear a lot of makeup in 2012." she said applying a small amount of eyeshadow.

"why?" John asked making a face.

Ebony shrugged this time, "Girls now a days think you have to try harder to be pretty I suppose."

"you don't." John muttered under his breathe. Ebony heard it and blushed as she looked in her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't what?" she asked casually.

John look startled she'd caught his comment, and didn't know what to say, "um, you don't try hard..." he knew he'd said the wrong thing. He meant that she was pretty and didn't have to try hard.

"Oh, um, ok then..." Ebony was slightly disapointed. The rest of the time she put on her makeup, John kept his mouth shut, and he watched her as she finished by brushing out her hair again.

She opened her mouth to speak, but John's appearance seemed to cut her off. He looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing his white dress shirt and slacks. They were wrinkled and they had a slight odor to them that was rather unpleasant.

"You need a shower," she decided pulling out a towel and handing it to him "i'll see if my brother has any clothes you can wear." John nodded and she left the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Ebony went into her brother's bedroom and dug around in his dresser for a tshirt and a pair of pants. After a few minutes of looking she finally found what she wanted and went back to the bathroom. She opened the door a crack and tossed the clothes on the counter. He door was suddenly whipped open and Ebony let out a yell as she saw John standing in front of her, his hair plastered to his forehead. She was thankful that he had a towel on, but she felt her face get hot anyway.

"Did you find clothes?" he asked holding back his cocky smile. She nodded and pointed to them on the counter before he finally laughed and pushed her out of the room and shut the door on her.

She had her eyes wide with surprise when her brother walked in the door and frown at her expression.

"Eb, what the matter?" he asked heading off this room. John walked it of the bathroom as he walked by, "I see your still here."

John looked at him and then went to find Ebony in the kitchen. She was drinking a glass of milk. John sat down next to her and smiled at her, "sorry about the bathroom, by the way." he said.

"thats alright, I guess." she stood up and pulled John up and pulled him out the door.

"where are we going?" John asked noticing her hand in his.

"we're going to see someone." she responded without looking at him.

"who?" John frowned. He didn't know anyone in the future.

"my grand mother..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for typos in advance this was typed up on an iPad and it does wide things when you type...**

**Chapter 5**

John was confused, he didn't know why Ebony wanted to go see her grandmother. He was going to ask her, but they arrived at a nursing home and entered before he could get a word out.

"Hi, I we're here to see Ebony Dillard?" Ebony said to the lady at the front counter.

"OK," the lady said, "I just need your ID, Eb."

Ebony cocked an eyebrow, "If you're gonna ask for my ID I wouldn't put my name at the end of the sentence, Bev." She said with a laugh As she held out her ID to her.

John was still silent as Bev led them into a room down a long hallway on the left. Ebony held John's hand as she pulled him into the room toward the bed near a small window.

Ebony called on her grandmother, and at seeing who was standing at the end of her bed, she smiled.

"Oh, Ebony," she said taking her grand daughter's hand, "how are you, darling?"

Ebony smiled sadly and told her grandmother she was fine, and she had a friend that she wanted her to meet.

She pulled John forward and her grandmother's eyes shone in recognition, "John, how are you?" She asked like he was an old friend of hers.

John glanced at ebony and she nodded to him encouragingly, "Well, I don't know at the current moment really, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Ebony's grandmother laughed quietly, "oh you haven't changed a bit have you?"

John chuckled along and he was still so confused. This was the pretty girl he met at the record shop, but she spoke to him like she'd known him her whole life. John opened his mouth to speak again but Ebony's grandmother shattered to choke on dome unknown object. Ebony started to panic as a nurse came in a ushered them out of the room quickly.

Ebony looked at John with worried expression, and John knew what was going on in that room. He pulled Ebony into a hug and she started to cry. Bev came up to them and told them to wait in the lobby. Ebony nodded and John pulled her into a chair and he sat next to her. He was going to ask her about why she wanted to go see her grandmother, but she spoke before he could.

"I wanted you to meet her again," she said quietly, "she always told me and my brother about you and how much fun she always had when she was just in the same room as you."

John looked at her and he started to rub her knee, "what do you mean by whenever she was in the same room as me? I only met her once, Eb."

ebony looked at him suddenly, "it hasn't happened to you yet, John." She said staring to sob again, "when I was 13 my parents were killed in a car accident, and my grandmother took me in my brother in. She moved black here to Colorado so we didn't have to deal with scoping with the death of our parents _and_ learning a new language and the culture of Venezuela."

John felt horrible for her suddenly, "I'm sorry, Eb." He said before she went on.

"Now, she's dying. She hasn't been well in the past few months and the nurses here say she's getting worse. They say she could go any day, so I figured if she got to see you again, it might make her happy." Ebony started to cry harder and harder as she went on. John knew show close she must have been to her grandmother, and that this was incredibly painful for her.

John always seemed to be getting cut off wheel he wanted most the speak, because Bev suddenly walked up and cleared her throat sadly.

"Eb, your grandmother has passed away." She said looking at the poor sobbing girl next to John. Ebony looked at Bev stood up before wrapping Bev in a hug. John watched as she hugged Ebony back and rubbed her back lightly, "It'll be alright, Eb." she whispered to the younger girl.

Ebony pulled back and John hugged her as her brother entered the building quickly. He saw ebony crying and already knew what had happened, Bev informed him of their grandmother and he didn't seem to react at all. John started to wander why, but ebony took one loo. At her brother and left the building. John waited for her brother to go after her, but her just sat down in a chair and looked stubbornly at opposite wall.

John scowled at him and went out the door after Ebony. He ran down the street keeping an eye out for any girls just out of habit as he went. He saw her on roadside bench, her legs crossed underneath her, her elbow on her kneels and her face I resting in her hands.

John walked up slowly, and sat next to her, like she was sitting, except he was sitting sideways on the bench so that he was facing her side. She snuffled and wiped her face before speaking to him.

"my bother never got along with our grandmother," she said keeping her eyes on her crossed legs, "it's not like he didn't love her, but they seemed to fight over everything."

John rubbed her back comfortingly and she leaned over slightly and rested her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she sighed. After a few minutes Ebony sat up and she looked at John.

"Do you wanna go back home?" John asked her quietly. She looked him and shook her head.

"I don't wanna deal with my brother at the moment." She said with another sighHe's he continued to watch him and he hugged her just because he wanted to. She hugged him back and when buried her face in the crook of his neck. he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and shin it her lip before putting her head back down on his shoulder.

"Well then wheat do you wanna do now?" He asked her with a sigh. Ebony shrugged and sat up again.

"I dunno," she said trying to think of something to do. John heard his stomach growl and suggested they get something to eat. Ebony nodded and pulled John down the street to a small cafe. They say dowAndy a table and they both got something to eat.

Afterwards, they went for a short walk, and John found he was holding her hand more than half the time they were together. Ebony bought him some clothes and told him how good he looked in everything he tried on. He laughed at how ridiculous he felt in the modern clothes, and she laughed when flipped outed out at how tight the pants were in the wrong places.

They finally got back to Ebony's house around dinner time, and she fixed dinner with John talking to her and making snarky comments on how the food looked, even though he complimented how good it tasted to now end.

By the end of the night, John and Ebony had laughed and talked like they grew up together, and knew each other for years. at around 11 o'clock, ebony yawned and kissed johns cheek before running off into her bedroom to Putin her pajamas.

After a few minutes John followed her and saw her curled up in her bed already half asleep.

"You didn't even tell me goodnight, little girlie," he said with a little laugh.

She sat up in cubed bed and laughed ate him. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her cheek before getting shown next to her.

"You ant sleep in here, John," she said with a giggle. He satup and pulled her into his arms. She stopped protesting and went to sleep without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 7**

John woke up the next morning and sat up to find Ebony sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed eating ice cream out of a small container. She grinned at him and offered him some, but he laughed and declined.

"Why are you eating ice cream?" he asked still laughing a bit. Ebony shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream and watching him to see what he'd do next. after a few minutes of staring at each other, Ebony put the lid on the half empty ice cream carton and went to put it in the freezer. when she came back John was sprawled out over the whole bed. She giggled and sat down near his left arm and he took her hand in his.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn. she looked at her bedside table and saw the alarm clock read 6:30 a.m. John groaned and Ebony giggled at him.

"Why did I wake up? Why cant I sleep when I have nothing to do or nowhere to go?" John complained and sat up next to Ebony. once again when he started to speak again he was cut off; this time by a knock on the door.

"What?" Ebony said as the door opened slowly. Her brother entered the room looking sheepish, then he saw John in her bed and his mood changed to anger and over protective brother.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the Beatle. John cocked an eyebrow at the skinny boy then glanced at Ebony. She looked angry at her brother and she took a deep breath before speaking to calm herself.

"Jake," she said calmly, "He's in here, because he slept in here."

"WHAT?!" Jake said his eyes dancing in anger.

"Oh, shut up, it wasn't like that!" she retorted before he could say what he was thinking.

"Why is he still here anyway?" he asked glaring at John. John didn't think Jake liked him too much.

"He's still here because he doesn't have anywhere to go." Ebony said rolling her eyes as she stood up and walked over to her dresser to look for something to wear for the day.

"Why not?"

"Because he's John Lennon of the Beatles and he's from the past." Ebony said as a matter of factly. Jake's mouth fell open.

"What, no he's not, Eb," he said walking the rest of the way into the room.

"Yes he is!" ebony said trying to convince her brother.

"No he's not, Eb," Jake said crossing his arms over his chest, "He's just some guy who found out you liked the Beatles and decided to take advantage of you for a place to stay."

"Oh, so I suppose, he found that out before you found him passed out on the sidewalk then?" Ebony asked slyly.

Jake scoffed, "No, he went looking around the house and saw the millions of posters you have up!" he said gesturing to her bedroom walls.

"How could he, Jake?" she asked stubbornly, "The first thing he said to me when he woke up was my name." she knew that didn't make any sense to Jake, but she didn't care.

"That doesn't make any sense, Ebony! How would he know your name!?"

"I met your grandmother, Ebony, in Venezuela in 1964." John spoke up glancing at Ebony.

"You're all nutty," Jake exclaimed.

"No we're not, Jake," Ebony said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine," Jake said turning to walk away, "Think what you want, but when you find out I was right, dont come back to me for help!"

After Jake left and shut the door loudly, Ebony plopped down on the bed and brought her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. John found he was comforting her more than he'd ever comforted anyone in his life. she started to cry quietly and she apologized for her brother being so rude.

John didn't mind it much, but he promised he'd never in a million years hurt her on purpose. He kissed her cheek and left the room so she could change clothes in private.

Ebony watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. She smiled to herself thinking about how nice he was to her, and how nothing she ever heard about him made him out to be sweet and gentle; just rude and rough. she sighed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose green shirt with red and yellow flowers. She brushed her hair and teeth quickly and washed her face. She didn't think she was going anywhere, so she left her feet bare and she padded into whatever room John had ended up in.

He was outside on the back patio. She opened the sliding glass door and walked in quietly. she stood next to him and he smiled at her.

"You didn't tell me you had a pool," he said with a crooked grin.

Ebony shrugged, "You didn't ask." she said simply. she looked at the light shining off the clear pool water and poolside concrete, "Do you wanna go swimming, John " she asked him rolling her eyes at his longing expression. He smiled widely and started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Yay! I get to go swimming with Ebony! Woohoo!" he said. He didn't bother changing clothes, he just pulled his shirt over his head and jumped into the water. Ebony laughed at him as he resurfaced.

"You idiot," she laughed, "You dont wanna change first?" he grinned up at her and shook his head, "Well I am, I'll be right back." he nodded and she hurried inside to change into her bathing suit.

When she came back inside she jumped into the water right next to him, and he laughed and grabbed her arms when she came back up. She squealed and he swung her around in a circle in the water. when he stopped she found she was closer to him than when she started. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He leaned in to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. when their lips met, Ebony was having another girly attack inside.

_OH MY GOSH! _she thought _John Lennon is kissing me in my pool!_ she snaked her arms around his neck and he held her so close to him that every inch of his body was where touching hers. When he pulled back, Ebony was more than breathless. she giggled girlishly and he smiled at her.

The rest of the morning was spent in the pool, and by the time they got out they're fingers and toes were all wrinkly. Ebony said she was making lunch and John decided to hop in the shower. They found out Jake had gone back to work and Ebony was more than happy about that. she didn't feel like being anywhere near him at that particular time. When John got out of the shower and was dressed he and Ebony sat out by the pool eating the sandwiches she'd made. they talked for a bit, but after a while, John was getting bored and he picked Ebony up out of her chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked half giggling half a light squeal. He didn't answer her he strategically pulled her towel from around her waist, kissed her mouth quickly and before she could react he threw her into the pool. she let out a yelp just before she hit the water, and John pointed and laughed at her as she came back up.

"John!" she exclaimed climbing back out of the water with an attempt at being upset, "I will get you back for that!" she said as he grabbed her arm and puled her close.

"I don't think so, love," he said kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed and giggled before drying off again and going into the house. John collected their plates and followed her into the kitchen. Ebony washed the dishes she'd used and they went and sat down on the couch.

He stretched his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder before turning on the TV. They didn't stay awake long enough to find out really what was one. All the swimming and excitement of the morning washed over them and the became very sleepy. John kissed Ebony's forehead as he dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 8**

Jake was planning something, something bug. something that would expose _John Lennon _for the fraud he was. He sat at his desk at the police station he worked at, thinking of a way to bring this man down. he just got off the phone with a lady who promised to help him. she sounded old, and Jake was having second thought in recruiting her. _it'll be fine, Jake. _he thought to himself as he sat back in his chair to relax himself a bit. He was on his break and he was watching his sergeant scream at one of the rooky police men for screwing up. He snickered and realized he had to go meet up with this lady, and grabbed his coat.

* * *

Ebony woke up from her little nap with John around 3 o'clock. she looked up at him and grinned. She started to wonder how he really ended up in the future. she carefully got up off the couch and went into the kitchen for something to eat. she was always hungry when she woke up. She dug around in the fridge for a few minutes, but she couldn't find anything that satisfied her cravings. she wanted something sweet, and all she could find was lunch meat and cheese. she made a face and looked in the cabinet for something. she found a box of fudge round Little Debby and ate one of those as she sat back down on the couch next to John who was now awake.

"Why are you always eating when I wake up?" he asked with a laugh not really wanting an answer for her. she smiled at him and she snuggled up to his chest. he put his arm around her and she got back to her thoughts on how he'd gotten to 2012.

"John?" she asked licking the chocolate off her lips, "You never really told me how you ended up here."

"Oh," John said, feeling that she was starting to doubt that he really was who he said he was. He sighed and told her everything that went on the night he disappeared.

she looked at him when he was finished, feeling better that she knew the whole story know, "Well, that makes it a whole lot easier to believe you." she said smiling at him, "Who do you think the old lady was?"

John hadn't really thought about this, so he shrugged, "I dunno; maybe she was a gypsy who had a bad temper." he said smirking.

Ebony laughed, "Maybe." John grinned childishly at her and pulled her close to him. she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he laughed for no reason in particular.

* * *

Jake was nearing the park bench he was told to meet the lady. He hadn't bothered learning her name, and being that he spoke to her over the phone, he didn't know what she would look like either. He sat down on the bench and looked around fro anything he might recognize as the lady he'd spoken to.

After a few minutes of waiting an old lady sat down on the opposite side of the bench and Jake was skeptical of whether or not she was the one he spoke to.

"Excuse me," he said narrowing his eyes at her, "I'm waiting for someone, a lady; would you be her?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him and nodded, "Hello, Jake." she said her eyes a dark piercing black.

"I would greet you, but I dont know your name..." Jake muttered nervously avoiding the woman's gaze.

"My name is Lady Ravenna," she said sternly. Jake nodded and greeted her properly before bringing up the subject of the man staying at his and his sister's home.

* * *

John and Ebony were sitting around doing nothing. Every once in a while John would get really close to her and she'd silently beg him to kiss her again. She wanted to see if his kisses felt the same the second or third time around, but he never did kiss her again.

They were in Ebony's room and John was sitting on her bed while she straightened up her room. She didn't like when it got dirty, and she knew John wouldn't want to help her.

She was rearranging the things on her desk and John was reading one of the notebooks she written her stories in. She didn't really care too much. She had published them on the internet, and millions of people had read them by now. She heard him laugh at what she'd written and she hoped it was because of the humor in the story and not her actual writing.

"You're quite good at this," he said looking over at her.

She blushed as he went back to picking the clothing up off her floor. he continued to read and she was almost finished with cleaning up her room when John looked up from the notebook, looking upset.

"What the matter?" Ebony asked frowning at him.

"What happens to me!?" he asked rather dramatically. Ebony frowned and looked at the notebook in his hand.

She nearly died of embarrassment. He'd been reading her notebook with the stories about him and the rest of the Beatles. She had tons of notebooks scattered across the room, and he had to pick up the one with the stories of him.

"What do you mean what happens to you?" she asked nervously walking up to him. he tossed the notebook in her direction and she looked at the last page with writing on it. it was only half filled because she'd fallen asleep writing one night.

The story she'd been writing was about a girl who went back in time after some freak accident and met the Beatles. Ebony was more trying to focus on one of the other Beatles besides John, but the story ended up being a love triangle between John and George. She'd stopped writing when George had asked the girl to be his girlfriend, and John evidently didn't like that too much.

Ebony giggled through her embarrassment and looked back at John, "I don't know what happens to you yet." she said shrugging and closing the notebook.

"What? you can't just leave me hanging like that!" he complained, "I need to know what happens, and whether or not I get to beat the crap outta George!"

Ebony laughed, "Why on Earth would you wanna beat the crap out of George?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"He's a git." John said simply, "He stole my girl."

This made Ebony laugh even harder, "The girl in the story doesn't exist, John." she said brushing the hair out of his face, "And in the story you're the one stealing _his_ girl." _  
_

John chuckled and sat up, "That's not how I read it, love..." he said before pecking her on the tip of the nose. Ebony froze in her place and looked at him. He noticed her and picked up her hand, before kissing her mouth lightly. she smiled at him after he pulled back and her laughed and rolled his eyes at her. He took her notebook back from her and went reading through it again while she did the last second things to have her room completely clean.

* * *

Jake had just learned that he was wrong. The man staying at their home was _the_ John Lennon. He felt stupid for yelling at his sister now, but he still needed to get him out of his house. Jake never really like John Lennon anyway, so he could still get him out of his house before Ebony gets too close to him; if she hasn't already.

"What you need to do," Ravenna snapped him out of his thoughts, "Is lour Mr. Lennon to the record shop you found him in, then I can send him back to his time."

"But I dont think I can do that if my sister's too attached to him," Jake said consider how Ebony would react.

Ravenna waved him off, "She'll be fine, and if she's too attached, then find a way to get her to hate him." she said sounding frustrated with him.

"Ok, I can try..." Jake muttered before the lady stood up and walked off. Jake started to come up with a plan to get Ebony from being so close to John.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for typos in advance...This chapter is kinda short too, so don't be mad at me...**

**Chapter 9**

Jake walked into his house after a long day at the police station. He was tired and he still couldn't think of any way to get Ebony to hate John enough to make him leave. He went into his room to think and he plopped down on his bed with a tired groan. He vaguely heard John and Ebony giggling and talking in the room across the hall. He grimaced and sat up in his bed. He decided he needed to talk to his sister a little more, since he hand't seen her in what felt like years, and the last time wasn't very pleasant.

He went up to her closed bedroom door and knocked lightly. A few seconds later Ebony opened the door and let him in.

"Hello, Jake," she said without any emotion what so ever. Jake knew she was still sore about their last conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for saying those things this morning, and that I believe you." he said glancing at John who was sitting on her bed with a childish grin.

Ebony sent him a small smile and she invited him the rest of the way into her room. he saw John reading one of her notebooks and she was watching him, waiting for his reactions. Jake sat down in her desk chair and opened his mouth to ask what as going on, but John started to laugh.

"When did you write this one?" he asked showing Ebony the page. Ebony giggled and blushed.

"I wrote it a while ago, I don't remember exactly." she grinned, "That one was starting off as one of the ones I wrote about you, but it turned into Paul instead."

"You're letting him read your little stories?" Jake asked frowning.

Ebony looked at him and nodded, "Yeah," she said looking to her brother, "He really seems to like them."

"You wouldn't let me read them!" Jake complained.

"That's because you're my brother and you'd make fun of me!" Ebony said as John busted out laughing again.

"He's John Lennon!" Jake said gesturing to the Beatle giggling on the bed, "He makes fun of everybody!"

"That I do!" John said tossing the notebook onto the desk and sitting up, "Can we go somewhere now Eb?"

"I dunno," Ebony said shrugging, "Where do you wanna go?"

Jake suddenly had an idea, "What about a record shop?" he asked hopefully.

John seemed to perk up quite a bit, "THAt would be gear!" he said hopping up off the bed happily.

Ebony laughed and they all got ready to go out. John was practically bouncing off the walls as they went out the door and walked down the street to the record shop. As they neared the shop, Jake didn't see the old lady and started to get nervous.

They all walked in and John whisked ebony off to look at the old records and things. Ebony was looking very excited at finding so many old records in this shop, and John wasn't too impressed by them.

"I see these records every where!" he said winking at Ebony.

"That's because you live when these were popular!" Ebony said nudging his elbow. John finally found something that caught his eye. He slowly picked up an old Beatles album and gawked.

"We haven't even finished recording this yet!" he said in amazement. Ebony giggled and took the album from him.

"I know, John," she said looking it over, "I have this one at home anyway. C'mon, I'm bored."

Jake followed them and started to worry, but as soon as they stepped out of the shop, Ravenna popped up and started to spill out a string of unpronounced able words.

John froze in his spot. He recognized the woman and took hold of Ebony's hand quickly as his vision went fuzzy. Ebony let out a yelp as John found everything fading and going dark.

* * *

Ebony didn't know what was going on, John froze in his spot when an old lady jumped out in front of them. He looked as if he might pass out and took hold of her hand-tight. She looked at her brother and he shrugged Innocently; too innocently. Ebony narrowed her eyes at him when he vision got swirly and she could barely see the space in front of her. She looked at John, and he appeared to be having the same problem. When he collapsed so did she. She landed on top of him and everything went dark in her mind.

* * *

Jake was furious, Ravenna had sent Ebony with John! He looked around for her just in case, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"RAVENNA!" He exclaimed, "YOU SENT EBONY!"

Ravenna didn't seem to be fazed by the crisis at hand, "He shouldn't have taken her hand." she said with a shrug as she started to walk off.

"Wait a second!" Jake yelled, "You have to bring her back!"

"I cannot," Ravenna replied coolly, "She is in the past now, and I cannot go and get her anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?" Jake was confused.

"I am no longer a time traveler," she replied with a shrug, "I can only send people to where they belong."

"But Ebony doesn't belong in the past!" Jake was angry at this stupid old lady, "She's my sister!"

"Is she?" Ravenna asked cocking an eyebrow, "Is she really?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 10**

Jake was in a panic, What was he gonna do about Ebony? How would he get her back? What did Ravenna mean when she asked if Ebony was really his sister? He thought about this for a minute and then started to doubt whether he really was related to Ebony.

"Of course she's your sister, Jake," he said to himself, "You grew up with her, you were there when she was born."

He sighed and went into his empty house and went into his room. He set down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. He was tired and he hoped Ebony was better off than he was at the moment.

* * *

Ebony woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up and looked around wondering where she was. she heard a groan and looked down to see she was sitting on top of John. She scrambled to get up, and he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. Ebony looked around again. She saw that they were in a hotel room. They were on the floor and door was closed tight. She stood up on wobbly legs and helped John up.

"You OK?" she asked squeezing her eyes shut to keep her head from pounding.

"Yeah I think so, You?" he sat down on the bed and groaned.

"I'm alright, but where are we?" Ebony looked out the big window to her left and her eyes widened. They weren't in Colorado anymore; they weren't even in the states anymore, "John, c'mere..."

She felt John was behind her and she pulled the curtains back for him to see. He knew exactly where they were, but he still wasn't in his own time.

"We're in Liverpool," he said plainly, "Let's go down and see what year it is." he pulled Ebony by the hand out of the hotel room and into the street. He picked up a newspaper and looked at the date. the boy selling the papers complained to John about it and he handed the kid some change before pulling Ebony down the road with him.

"John," Ebony complained, "Where are we going? Where are we? When are if that makes any sense."

"Look," he said pointing to a small house. Ebony saw the door open and out stepped John Lennon, "This is my old house. I lived here with my aunt Mimi until I was around 19 or 20."

Ebony watched John walk down the street in amazement, "What year is it?" she asked. John didn't answer her, he just handed her the newspaper and she gawked at it, "October 10, 1958, you just turned 18 yesterday."

"Yeah, I know," he said as they started to casually walk down the street, "I know where I'm going too." he took her hand again and pulled her down the street with him in the direction his younger self just went.

"Where are you going?" Ebony asked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get any answers out of him. Just before they got to wherever it was John wanted to go, they were swept off course by two kids running down the street.

"Hey!" John said after nearly being knocked down by them, "Don't you two watch were you're going?"

They stopped and turned back toward John and Ebony gasped loudly pulling at John's shirt.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" The darker haired one said. He was 14, Ebony knew, and the other was 16. they seemed up to fighting John and for some reason, John didn't recognize them; and they didn't recognize him.

"Watch your mouth!" John said getting angry with the tall boy.

"Why don't you make me!?" The boy yelled back at him. His friend didn't seem too keen on the idea of getting into a fight, "C'mon, George let's just go!" he said pulling the tall boy's shirt sleeve.

"No, Paul, He can't talk to us like kids just because we're younger than him!" George said angrily. Then something clicked in John's head. He was getting ready to beat up George and Paul! He looked at Ebony and she giggled before he turned back to the two boys in front of him.

"How old are you two?" John asked them. He never was any good at math and he didn't fell like adding it up in his head.

"He's only 14," Paul said trying to pull George away, "And I'm 16 sorry to bother you, Bye." George reluctantly went on with Paul and as soon as they were out of ear shot Ebony and John started to laugh.

"Man they look like they're 12 and 13." John said as they started to walk down the street again. ebony nodded in agreement and she sighed when they stopped in front of a big building.

"What's this?" Ebony asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It's the library." John smirked and pulled her into the library and pointed to his younger self hunched over a book and doing his homework.

"I didn't know John Lennon did homework!" Ebony said grinning at him.

"Only sometimes, and I hated every second of it." John pulled her back out and noticed it was getting dark. He pulled her into a shop, bought her a nice dress and took her to a club he claimed was really Gear.

* * *

Jake woke up in his bed around eight that night and he felt hungry. He sighed and knew he'd have to figure out something to do for dinner since Ebony wasn't there to make anything for him. HE dug around and fixed himself a sandwich before deciding to go out and figure out what to do with his problem. He knew he had to get Ebony back, and he knew He wasn't going to be able to do that until he found the old lady again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 11**

John and Ebony went to this really gear club in downtown Liverpool, and Ebony was having the time of her life. She and John danced and drank for a bit, and around midnight he noticed she was getting a bit tired.

"You alright, Love?" he asked her with his hand on her small shoulder. She nodded and smiled at him. He nodded back at her and went to go dance with some blonde that caught his eye. She sighed jealously at the two on the dance floor and ordered another drink. As she sat at the bar drinking her drink in her own silence., a guy strutted up and sat himself down next to her.

"Hello love," he drawled in his thick Liverpudlian accent. Ebony Looked at him and sniffed loudly. He was quite attractive in his own way she supposed, but he had too much gel in his hair and he smelled of alcohol, "What do you say me and you dance?"

she considered this for a second, but before she could answer he took her hand and drug her out onto the floor. she didn't protest, in fact she rather enjoyed herself until he started to make advances on her she didn't like.

"would you stop, please?" she asked trying to be as polite as she could to start with. He still didn't and he started to rub his hands all over her body and she started to get worried. She looked around for John and she saw him in the corner talking to another girl with his hand on the wall behind her head. she called his name, but she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. she struggled to free herself form his unwanted kiss, but he held firm to her. when he broke off, she called out for John again. He looked around for a second a hint of worry in his eye. When he seemed satisfied everything was alright he went back to talking. Ebony felt like crying as the teddy continued to run his hands all over her and kiss her again. she felt tears streaming down her cheeks as his grip tightened on her and she was starting to get worried. She looked around for John again, but this time she saw him walking out with the girl he'd been speaking with. A sob caught in her throat as she watched helplessly as John abandoned her to the Teddy boy. Suddenly the teddy boy was ripped back and the familiar face of Richard Starkey stared at poor Ebony as the teddy boy swung a punch at him for interrupting.

Richard ducked and swung a punch of his own and successfully knocked out the teddy boy in one swift swing. When the teddy boy was passed out on the floor Richard took a step toward Ebony and though she knew exactly who she was, she back away in fright.

"It's alright, miss,"he said holding out his hand to her, "I won't hurt you like he did, I promise." Ebony nodded and took his hand. he led her out of the club and across the street; a safe distance from the front door.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking her in the eye. She nodded again and looked around for any sight of John, "Do you know that guy?"

Ebony shook her head, "No, we were just dancing and he started..." she shivered and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You american aren't you?" he asked trying to cheer her up a bit. she grinned lightly and nodded. he smiled a goofy smile and asked her if she was with any body at the club. she nodded and looked around for John again. She caught sight of him walking across the street to him and he froze in his spot when he saw Richard He smirked and walked up slowly to them.

"Eb, whattcha doin'?"he asked biting his lip almost jealously.

"Well, he saved me from this teddy boy and..." Ebony stopped and saw that John turned around and was running back into he club; no doubt in search for the teddy boy in question. Ebony caught his arm just before he could re enter the club and she told him she was fine and that Richard had saved her. He looked across the street to see Richard waling down the street with his hands shoved his pockets. Jon made a mental note to thank Ringo later.

He took Ebony by the hand and led her back to the hotel they appeared in hoping of the room being open for them. luckily for them it was and they went up to it and collapsed on the bed. John wasn't tired but he knew Ebony was even though she wouldn't admit it to him. She yawned several times as they sat on the bed and he considered pulling her into his arms and going to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep yet.

"So, what exactly happened with that guy?" he asked after a long time of silence.

Ebony looked at her hands sheepishly and told him everything that happened when he started to dance with the other girl. John felt bad for her and he almost felt guilty for leaving her where any guy could get to her.

"I'm sorry I almost left you Eb," he said quietly, "I really wasn't thinking until I saw you talking to Ringo."

"That's alright John, I'm just glad he showed up when he did." Ebony sighed and looked at John with somewhat frightened eyes. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Ebony swallowed hard and John cupped her cheek lightly. She looked him in the eye and she shivered when she could feel his breath on her face. He smirked and kissed her lips softly. She loved the way his lips felt compared to the teddy boy's. John was trying to be gentle for her sake, but he was have a hard time going slow. When he pulled back she pecked his mouth and put her head on his shoulder with another yawn. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled the covers over them and before he knew it she was sound asleep and he was wide awake just like he predicted.

He watched her sleep for a long time, and he thought about how he was going to get her back to her own time. He realized he didn't want to send her back, and he knew she most likely didn't ant to go back. He sighed and kissed her forehead lightly before giving a bit of sleep a shot.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days in Liverpool were fun, but John and Ebony were starting to get bored. John still wasn't in his own time, and he was starting to worry about whether or not he'd ever get back. He was starting to miss Paul, George, and Ringo, and he could tell Ebony missed her brother, no matter annoying and mean John thought he was. They were walking around downtown Liverpool-_again_, and Ebony looked like she wanted something, but John didn't know what it was.

"You want something," he said simply as they walked along hand in hand. She looked up at him and frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked with a sigh.

He gave her hand a squeeze, "I have my ways..." he said slyly sending her a wink. She giggled and put her head to his arm with a sigh.

"I want to go home..." she said quietly. Those word broke John's heart. He knew they weren't really a couple, but he found himself falling madly in love with her. He was literally holding back tears as they walked.

"How come?" he asked in a shaky voice, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I miss my brother and I don't like it here in Liverpool." Ebony said making a face into his shirt sleeve. He sighed and looked around.

"I know there's not a whole lot to do around here, Eb," he said trying harder and harder to find something for them to do, "I mean I grew up here!"

Ebony picked her head up and looked at him, "Are you alright John?" she asked noticing his sad expression. He looked at her and just like that he had a happy smile on his face.

"Course I am, love." he said with another sigh. They walked a bit longer and then they went back to the hotel room they'de been staying in for the last few days.

Ebony wanted to go to sleep and so John let her be for a bit and went for another walk. He walked toward Paul's old house just out of strange habit and continued to walk up the stair, but stopped himself just before he knocked. He knew suddenly he wasn't 18 and that Paul most likely wouldn't know him. He sighed and turned away from the McCartney home and walked down the street again.

He had no idea what to do and he didn't feel like doing anything either. He did want to go home, but he also didn't want to lose Ebony. He sighed for the thousandth time that day and kept walking. He found himself in front of the Cavern Club. A sideways grin spread across his face and he entered. As he walked down the familiar steps the familiar dank smell entered his nose, and he looked around the place. He saw the stage he and Paul and George, and later Ringo played on. He saw the tables and everything and he just felt a sense of being overwhelmed with the fact that he wasn't in Liverpool 1964; he was in Liverpool 1960 when he was 18. he wasn't even playing on this stage yet, and he felt seriously like crying.

He plopped down at one of the tables and swallowed hard. He wanted so desperately to go home it was almost painful now. He tried and tried to think of a way to get home, but all he could think of was the old lady that sent him here in the first place.

* * *

Ebony woke up suddenly realizing she was alone. She looked around and called out for John, but he wasn't there. She started to get unnaturally scared and she didn't dare move from her position on the bed. She felt like John wasn't ever coming back for her. She looked around again in hopes he'd he hiding from her, trying to play a joke on her, but he was nowhere she could see. She started to sob, for no reason and she knew she was being childish, but she didn't care.

She felt bad for telling John she wanted to go home, but she did want to go home. She wanted to sleep in her own bed in her own time. She wanted to go back to her normal life and she wanted to talk to her brother. She didn't even mind if talking to her brother meant screaming at the top of her lungs at him. She sobbed hard into her hands and she threw one of the pillows off the bed at the door angrily. She was convinced John wasn't coming back and she felt so alone that she didn't even noticed her vision getting swirly until she was nearly passed out on the bed.

* * *

Jon stood up and left the Cavern Club, knowing he had to get back to Ebony before she woke up. He walked down the street toward the hotel and he felt very sleepy and he reached the exit of the club. He yawned and trudged on to the hotel in hopes of going to sleep. He started to run feeling a sudden sense of worry. He felt like something was wrong and he hoped it wasn't something wrong with Ebony.

He finally reached the Hotel entrance, but he never made it up to the room. His vision was fuzzy and he knew what was coming, and he hoped desperately Ebony wouldn't be left in Liverpool alone as he finally passed out on the plush carpet of the hotel lobby.

* * *

ebony coughed wildly and she sat up quickly. There was a buzz of conversation and she hoped it was John, but when she looked around she saw, familiar, but also unfamiliar faces. She'd seen them millions of times before, but sh'd never met them.

"Look," a voice said, "She's awake,"

"I told you she'd be fine, you twits!" John's voice rang out. Ebony swirled around and was met with John Lennon, but not the right one. She gasped with fright and looked at him, wondering what happened to her John.

"Oh, John will you try not to scare the poor girl?" Another voice said. Ebony turned back around and looked at the two in the room. She looked at the tall boy standing over her and he saw his crooked grin.

"What's your name?" The other boy asked. She looked at him still very confused.

"Ebony," she said in a quick breath.

"Well Ebony," he said smiling brightly, "I'm Paul McCartney." she was trying hard to hold back the screaming girl inside her.

"And I'm George Harrison," George said giving her another crooked smile, "That nit over there's John." he pointed to John who was in the corner playing his guitar. She started to long for the John she knew. the one who wasn't so distant from her. She tried to be normal, but they were the BEATLES! She was brought out of her thoughts by Ringo entering the room. He looked at her in recognition, and she started to worry.

"Hey," he said simply before sitting down on the ratty couch. She looked at him and swallowed hard, hopping he hadn't really figured out that quick that he'd saved her life.

"Hi," she said still looking at him, "Um, is there a bathroom any where?" George pointed to a door in the corner without looking away from what he was doing. she thanked him and went into the bathroom.

* * *

John groaned and sat up. why did it always hurt when he woke up? He looked around and saw he was in an alley. he sighed and stood up carefully and walked out to figure out where he ended up. He hoped he was back where he belonged, but then he saw he was in Hamburg. Great, he thought, Still not in Venezuela. He suddenly remembered Ebony and looked around for her. He felt suddenly very uneasy, If she wasn't with him she was either still in Liverpool, or she was alone in Hamburg. She got herself into trouble in Liverpool, so being in Hamburg alone wasn't a very good thing for her.

He started to walk, in hopes of running into her if in fact she was there. He didn't have any luck and he got himself a hotel room before pacing and trying to figure out what to do. He hoped she wasn't in Hamburg, but he felt bad about possibly leaving her behind in Liverpool. There was the small possibility that she was sent back to where she belonged but he felt his heart breaking at the thought.

He finally went to sleep around 4 in the morning with a final thought of Ebony.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 13**

Ebony was sitting on the couch with the Beatles in Hamburg. She could barely believe it as she and George talked about randomness. She learned things about him she already knew, but she didn't wanna look suspicious. Especially with Ringo already suspecting something. After a long time of talking to George she asked about John and George made a face.

"He doesn't like talking to people I suppose." He shrugged and picked out a few chords on his guitar, "He's older than the rest of us, well except Ringo, but still."

Ebony really wanted to talk to him just to see if she could get close to this John like she did the other one she'd known. She left George on the dirty couch and went to find John. She found him outside smoking with Ringo, and she didn't feel so sure of herself anymore.

Ringo saw her before she could get back inside and called her over to them. She came and stood between them nervously.

"So, you're Ebony?" John asked with a childishly sly grin. She suppressed her smile and nodded.

"Yep, And you're John?" she asked, though she already knew exactly who he was. He nodded and put his arm around her waist. She cocked at eyebrow at him and Ringo seemed to figure out for sure she was the girl he'd saved a few years ago from seeming her next to John. What confused him was that the guy she was with was John, but he looked so much older then.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" Ebony asked cautiously. Ringo snapped his gaze away and put out his cigarette before hurrying back inside. John chuckled and removed his arm from around her waist. Ebony immediately shivered and leaned against the brick wall behind them. John noticed and gave her his coat. She gratefully took it, and he only gave her enough time to put it on before she felt his lips against hers. She was surprised by him, but she didn't protest.

the only thing that bothered her was it didn't feel the same way it had when he'd kissed her before. Though he was younger than the John she'd kissed and slowly fallen in love with, he was still John Lennon so why didn't it feel the same.

When he pulled away, he grinned at her and she bit her lip. she stepped into him and put her head against his chest, trying to find some sort of similarity in the two Johns. He pushed her back gently and swiped the hair out of her face before walking back into the semi warm building.

Ebony felt like crying. He was nothing like the John she knew. He was younger, and she wanted her older John back. She looked around and headed back toward the building with a sigh. She was stopped when someone caught her eye. It was John, her John, walking down the street looking around worriedly.

She called out to him and started to run after him.

* * *

John woke up after about an hour of sleep, and sighed. He knew he'd never get to sleep if he didn't know where Ebony was. He decided to go walk around and look for her for a bit, hoping she hadn't ended up in a dark alley with some dirty teddy boy. As he walked he passed plenty of bars and clubs, but he didn't look into any of them. He didn't know exactly where his other self was, but he knew he and George, Paul and Ringo were there someplace. He hoped his younger self hadn't found Ebony first too. She'd be thoroughly disappointed about what he'd been like at the age of 20.

He walked a little father, and noticed he was getting close to the place he and the lads had stayed and wondered if Ebony was with them. He hoped not, but he also hoped she'd be with them and she was relatively safe. He sighed again and looked at his watch. It said 4:30 a.m. He didn't even know if it was right or not, nor did he care at the moment. He was about to give up when he heard his name being called. He looked around as he walked and shrugged it off. It got louder and louder as he went, so he turned around and was met by a breathless Ebony. Wordlessly he brought her into his arms and hugged her tighter and more affectionately than he'd hugged anybody in his life. She hugged him back and he noticed she was crying as he pulled back from her.

"Ebony?" he asked wiping her face tenderly, "What's wrong, love?" she hugged him again and he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe it's you." she sobbed into him, "I met George and Paul and Ringo and-," she stopped and saw John had a pained expression on his face.

He pushed her hair back gently, not like his younger self had before, softer and sweeter, "I'm sorry, if I said or did anything Ebony." he said as she started to cry again. He hugged her to him again and swallowed hard.

"You kissed me, John." she said simply. That's when he noticed she was wearing his old jacket. he fingered it and told her she had to give it back. She grimaced, and pulled him across the street to the place the Beatles were staying.

She left John on the step and went inside. She looked at the three on the couch and wondered where Ringo was.

"Hello, Ebony." George said cheerily, "What're you up to?"

"Oh I just came back to give John his coat." ebony plopped the coat down in John's lap and started back out the door.

"Oi!" John protested, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home," she lied with a sweet smile, "Thank you for helping me, but I have to go now." she waved to Paul and George before starting out the door again. John got up and grabbed her arm roughly.

"You can't go yet, love." he said in a low voice, "I've only just met ya,"

Ebony looked at him and really hoped he wasn't serious, "Well, Maybe I'll see you later, bye John." she pulled out of the tight grip he had on her arm and ran down the stairs before he could get a hold of her again. She ran out of the building and right into John. She sighed and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled back he kissed her lips the right way. The way he had every other time. She was so glad to have him, the right him, back she immediately kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

When he pulled back he took he hand and pulled her with him back to the dirty ratty hotel room he gotten to stay in. It was late and John knew Ebony was more than tired, and he realized he was too so he got down next to her and closed his eyes. She looked over at him and bit her lip hesitantly before pulling the blanket up around them and snuggling up to him. He didn't resist and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly before going off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 1**4

Their next few days in Hamburg weren't as bad as they were in Liverpool, but still boring. John wanted to take Ebony to a couple of clubs, but after what happened in Liverpool, she wasn't easily persuaded.

"C'mon, Eb, please?" John begged.

"No, John I could've been killed last time!" Ebony said sternly. John grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Please?" he kissed her mouth trying to persuade her more.

"John," she moaned when he pulled away. He continued to beg her, "Why don't you go by yourself?" she asked him stepping away from him.

"Aw, that's no fun!" John complained. In truth he didn't want them to get separated again, and she was really much safer with him than in a ratty hotel room by herself, "And I promise I won't leave you again."

Ebony groaned again and put her forehead against his chest, "But I don't have anything to wear!"

He looked at what she was wearing and sighed, "We'll get you something, Eb!" he said knowing he almost persuaded her. She looked at him skeptically. Neither of them had any money and she doubted he just had a dress lying around somewhere, "Just trust me, ok?"

she shrugged and let him do whatever he was gonna do to get her clothes, "Fine, John, but if you leave me like last time, I won't ever go anywhere with you again!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. he took her hand hand kissed her again before running off into the bathroom. When he came back he had his hair pushed back and he looked just like he did if he was really 20. Ebony pursed her lips and grinned at him.

"Well, John," she said crossing her arms, "What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"Just wait, love," he said pulling her by the hand out the door. He led her down the street and around a few corners to a big house. He knocked on the door and grinned rather triumphantly as it swung open.

"John?" a female voice asked with a cocked eyebrow, "What're you doing here?" she had a hard German accent and she frightened Ebony slightly when she glanced at her.

"Hello, Astrid," John said stepping into the fancy house like he lived there, pulling Ebony with him, "I need a favor from you."

She looked at him skeptically, "What do you want, Lennon?" she asked glancing between him and Ebony suspiciously.

"Would you mind lending Ebony a nice dress?" he asked pushing Ebony forward. Astrid grinned and nodded.

"Sure," She pulled Ebony up stairs and into a bathroom, "You wash up, shower if you like." she said as she shut the door. Ebony thought she could use a shower so she took a quick one and when she got out she found a towel waiting for her.

She peaked her head out the door, not sure where to go. She definitely didn't want to guess, if John was lurking around anywhere, so she called out for Astrid.

"I'm in here, Ebony, was it?" she called out, and Ebony followed the voice into a nice bedroom that had pictures all over the place. She knew Astrid was a photographer, but she didn't expect so many photos all over the place.

"I pulled out a few dresses I don't wear anymore, that look like they might fit you." Astrid said smiling. Ebony looked at the dresses and saw how short they all were. she blew the air out of her cheeks and picked one up gingerly. Astrid giggled, "Welcome to Hamburg, Eb." Ebony picked up the one that looked to be the longest and got dressed quickly. Astrid grinned wickedly and went onto fixing her long dark hair. Ebony looked at herself in the full length mirror in Astrid's room and felt over dressed.

"Oh, you look fine, Ebony," Astrid said with the wave of a hand, "And I know what John likes." she waggled her eyebrows at Ebony and Ebony blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh, no we aren't together." she said still blushing madly. She continued to until they got to the bottom of the stairs where John was left to patiently wait.

He was speechless when he saw Ebony in a knee length black dress. She had her hair put up, which John didn't really like too much, but she looked absolutely beautiful. She smiled at his reaction, and Astrid snickered.

"Is that all you need, Lennon?" she asked teasingly. He grinned and nodded. He thanked her and led Ebony out the front door. It was already getting dark and they walked down the street. John held Ebony's hand as they went and Ebony seemed hesitant when they got to the club John wanted to go to.

"C'mon, Eb," he said quietly in her ear, "I won't leave you, I promise." She nodded and he led her into the club feeling somewhat safer when he put his arm around her. The night went alright for Ebony. She had fun with John, and he kept his promise. He didn't leave her once, mostly because he knew what kind of people went to these clubs and he didn't wanna loose her. He knew he'd matured since the last time he was in Hamburg, but he found that the only girl he seemed to have any interest in was with him, and he was confused by it.

On the way back to their crummy hotel room, Ebony started to feel dizzy. John looked at her worriedly, and she said she was alright, then he felt woozy too. He knew what was going on and he kept a tight hold on Ebony as they both passed out in front of their hotel.

* * *

Jake was loosing he mind. He had to be. It was the only explanation for Ebony being erased in everybody's mind but his. He'd spoken to Bev about their grandmother's belonging, and when he'd mentioned his sister, Bev looked like she had no idea who he was talking about.

He shrugged it off and went off to work for the day. He spoke to his chief about the old lady, and possibly keeping an eye on her, but the chief wouldn't without a good reason. Jake decided to tell him that she kidnapped his sister, but his chief too had no idea who he was talking about.

He spoke to a few more people about Ebony, and got the same reaction. He went home and went into her bedroom to find it was empty, and the only thing that remained was on of her notebooks. He picked it up and saw it was the notebook he saw John reading when he spoke to them in there. He felt like he was in the Twilight Zone of something. He didn't know what to do about it either.

He suddenly heard the voice of Ravenna in his mind and her echoing last words; _"Is she really you sister, Jake?"_ He once again stared to question that, but then he knew that wasn't possible. Just because every body had no idea who she was doesn't mean anything, but as soon as he made the decision he was being pranked, He started to forget tiny details about Ebony. Then they turned into big things, then full memories. He tried to remember things from his childhood with Ebony, but it was all gone. He then sat on his couch wondering why he was so upset, and decided to go fix himself a sandwich.


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 15**

John sat up suddenly. He saw Ebony lying next to him on the ground, and she was still knocked out. He sighed and looked around. He wasn't familiar with this place, and he thought maybe he was back in his own time. He looked back at Ebony and she was coming around. She sat up and looked around, frightened she was alone for a second before spotting John.

"Were are we this time?" she asked him looking around again. John shrugged and stood up. He took Ebony's hand and helped her up off the ground before they started to walk down the street. They both looked around curiously and neither of them seemed to be able to figure out where they were. They walked for a bit, trying to listen to the way people spoke for any sign of a familiar accent.

"John, why don't you just get a newspaper or something like every other time?" Ebony asked. She was becoming impatient with her surroundings.

"Eb," John said looking at her as they continued down the unfamiliar road, "This place it part of one of our lives, where's your sense of excitement and mystery?"

"I left them in Colorado, sorry," she smirked. He smirked back and stopped in his tracks suddenly. Ebony cocked an eyebrow at him, and he pointed in front of them. Ebony turned around and gaped.

"Well I know where we are now..." she muttered and grabbed John's hand and pulled him down the road.

"Ebony," John complained, "Will you stop doing that!?" he ripped his hand away from her and she looked hurt by his gesture.

"Sorry, John," she said quietly. He walked up to her and tried to apologize to her.

"Ebony," he said quietly back to her, "I didn't mean to do that." he kissed her cheek lightly and she grinned at him.

She took his hand again and they started to walk toward where John had pointed, "So, is this in your past or future?" she asked gesturing to the area around her. John bit his lip.

"This is from my past," he said, "I'm sure of it. We came here in 62 i think for a tour."

Ebony grinned, "So we know exactly where your other self is right now." she cringed slightly at remembering his younger self and hoped they bump into any if them while they were there. John chuckled at her and led into the structure he'd pointed out to her. She smiled widely and they started to climb the billions of stairs.

It took them forever, but they finally made it to the top and Ebony seemed suddenly very fidgety and jumpy. He frowned at her and pulled her to look over the edge of the balcony. She immediately closed squeezed her eyes shut when there close enough to see the ground.

"Ebony," John giggled, "What's wrong with you?" she whimpered and buried her face into John. John Laughed at her and pulled her away to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously. She l still had her eyes closed, and John was trying to get her to look at him.

"John," she said in a shaky voice, "Can we go down now?"

"But you didn't even look!" John complained.

"I don't wanna look," she started to open her eyes again, but when her gaze landed on the ledge she Squeezed them shut again.

"And why not?" John asked with a light laugh.

"Um," Ebony tried to think of a clever answer for him, but she ended up looking him in the eye and swallowing hard.

"Eb?" John was starting to get worried about her, "What's wrong?"

"I-uh, I'm scared of heights..." she said looked at the floor embarrassed.

"What?" John asked with a frown, "You were practically running up the stairs a few minutes ago and now your scared to look over the edge?"

"I didn't look so high a few minutes ago either!" Ebony exclaimed when she noticed John was inching her closer to the edge, "No, I don't want to!"

John sighed and gave up trying to pull her over, "Ebony, I'm not leaving until you look out at the city." he said stubbornly.

Ebony crossed her arms over her chest like a frightened child and shook her head, "No, John." she said trying to head back to the stairs.

John caught her arm and pulled her over to the edge. she squeezed her eyes shut and he held her in place at the ledge. She whimpered again and he kissed the side of her face quickly, "I won't let you fall, Eb. It's not like we're on a crumbling cliff side." She whimpered at the thought, but she slowly opened her eyes. when she got a clear view of the city she snapped her eyes shut again.

"Ok, I looked, can we go now?" She asked looking like she might throw up at any second. John Grinned and pulled her away from the edge. She opened her eye again and looked at him. He was grinning at her childishly and she smacked his shoulder before she walked away to go back down the billions of stairs. He giggled and followed her down quickly.

At the bottom she looked more than upset with him, "Oh Ebony," he said taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace. she quickly resisted and turned away, "C'mon, I just wanted you to look."

She turned around and looked at him. "I don't care, John." she said in a huff. He cocked an eyebrow at her and took her in his arms again. She didn't resist half as much as the first time, but he held tight to her as she struggled for a few minutes. She finally gave up and looked at him, still very upset with him, "Don't be mad, Eb." he leaned down and kissed her for a long time. When he pulled back she was grinning widely and she kissed his cheek lightly. He noticed she was still wearing Astrid's dress at that very second, and chuckled as they started to walk again.

"What?" Ebony asked suspiciously.

"You stole Astrid's dress." he said with another laugh, "Now I know why she yelled at me that day about a dress she said I stole."

Ebony giggled and kept walking, "If you remember being yelled at by Astrid, why weren't you sure about what had happened between you and me in Hamburg when I got separated from you?"

"Well," he said remembering what he'd said to her when she saw him on the street, "I didn't remember if I'd kissed you yet. And I knew what happened in the living room of that crumby apartment too, I just didn't know which had already happened."

"That's why you apologized like you did?" Ebony kept her gaze on his as they turned a corner. John nodded and sighed before yawning.

"All this time travel sure make one sleepy, don't you think?" John asked. He doesn't remember the last time he'd slept so much. Ebony nodded and John led them to a hotel. He stopped worrying about how to pay for it since he knew they'de be out of there before someone asked about money.

They saw there were two beds in this room and John plopped down on one of them happily. Ebony giggled and went into the bathroom. John snuggled into the warm covers and waited for Ebony to come back and climb in with him.

When she came out she didn't get into John's bed. She got into the other bed and sighed as she snuggled into her own blankets. John sat up and frowned in her direction. He quickly got up and bent over the sleepy girl he'd been time traveling with. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Something I can do for you, Lennon?" she asked looking into his honey eyes. He smirked and shoved her over so there was enough room for him before climbing in next to her. She giggled and snuggled into him.

He sighed and closed his eyes before muttering; "Gotta love being in Paris..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Ebony woke up and John wasn't there to snuggle into. She started to get scared like she so unnaturally did in Liverpool, but he heard her quiet whimpers and stuck his head out of the bathroom with a curious frown.

"You ok, Eb?" He asked. She whipped around and hopped out of the bed to him. He kissed her mouth lightly and she smiled at him.

"I'm alright, John." she said burying her face in the crook of his neck. He sighed and she let go of him, so he could finish whatever it was he was doing in the bathroom.

He watched her sit back down on the bed and sigh girlishly. He grinned at her, and went back to brushing his teeth. He'd decided when he woke up that morning he was going to take her out and tell her how he felt about her. He combed out his messy hair and looked at his appearance in the large mirror in the bathroom. When he walked out, he presented her with a pretty flowy dress he went out and got earlier that morning. She squealed with excitement and thanked him before running in to the bathroom to change.

Ebony Loved her dress. It was a light green color with short sleeves. It went to her knees, and she loved the way it looked on her. She tied up her hair in a nice ponytail before brushing her teeth with the toothbrush that was unopened in the guest basket in the bathroom before going out and showing her looks to John.

He looked at her as she twirled around for him. He thought she looked great, but he made a face at her.

"What?" she asked slouching her shoulders exaggeratedly. John stepped up to her and looked at her again.

"Your hair," he said simply. She frowned and looked at it in the mirror.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked pulling it down to start over. She bunched it all up in her hands, and John took her hands away and all her heavy dark hair fell down her back.

"Why don't you leave it alone?" he asked kissing her forehead. She giggled at him and put her hair back up.

"I don't want it blowing all over the place," she said turning around to face him. He made a face again and she smirked at him before kissing him quickly. He giggled and pulled her out the door wanting to start on his plans.

"John," Ebony complained, "Where are we going?" He laughed at her and kept walking. She, however stopped and refused to move until she was informed of their plans.

"Ebony," he whined, "It's a surprise! If I tell you it won't be any fun!"

"But John, I just want to know what we're doing!" She begged.

He shook his head and pulled her along, she started to walk with him again, but she didn't want to. She kept sighing exaggeratedly, and it was getting on John's nerves by the time they got to the cafe he wanted to eat at.

"Where's this?" She asked as they sat down at the nice outside table.

This one of the places me and the lads came to a couple times. It's really good." he reassured her. She grinned and a french waitress took their orders. John tried to translate what she was saying for Ebony, but he only knew a little but of French it it all came out funny.

When the waitress left with their orders, and Ebony stopped laughing, John went on with a new conversation, "I have so many thing planned for today!" he bragged.

Ebony cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh, I suppose you aren't going to tell me those either?" she asked with a giggle at his silly expression.

He shook his head and when the food got to them they ate quickly and John pulled her on to the next thing. The rest of the day went like this, and Ebony was getting tired from running around all day. She clutched onto John's arms sleepily after they ate their dinner. She sighed loudly and John Led her toward the land mark they climbed yesterday; the Eiffel tower. She was reluctant to go anywhere near it at first, but he reassured her that they weren't going to climb it. She let out a relieved breath and they walked around the area for a bit before John stopped directly underneath it. He looked very serious, and Ebony pulled him close.

"Ebony," he said into her hair, "I need to tell you something," he pulled back and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What is it, John?" She asked gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her for a few minutes before kissing her cheek.

"I wanted to tell you..." he stopped to think of a way to phrase how he felt about her. He sighed and looked around nervously and the passing people. He pulled her to the side of the Eiffel Tower into a less crowded area before speaking again.

"Ebony, I think," he stopped abruptly, "I don't think, I know, but anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Ebony was shocked to here this from him. She looked at him and tried desperately to think of something to say. She did love him very much, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell him so. She thought about that for a second; the only reason she didn't want to tell him that was because she didn't know whether or not he felt the same way. Now she knows, and she had no reason to doubt her thoughts.

John looked at Ebony, suddenly worried when she didn't say anything for a long time. He swallowed hard and was about to let her go and try and forget he said anything, but she looked at him and cleared her throat.

"John," she said. She was trying to hold her smile back, "I love you too." He broke into a bright smile before leaning down and kissing her quite passionately. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder after he pulled back. He sighed kissed the top of her head lovingly. They stood like that for a long time, and before long, Ebony remembered her fatigue and yawned again.

He took her hand in his own and they walked back to the hotel. They climbed into bed and they both sighed with the contentment of being in each other's arms when they both felt dizzy again.

"Oh, not again..." Ebony groaned into John's chest before she passed out. John held her close to him and when he passed out, he hoped he'd be in his right time again.

They woke up the next morning, not caring where they were and just lounging around in bed for a while. Ebony finally got up out of bed around 11 and put her green dress back on (she'd changed into her other clothes before going to sleep), and she wondered how it made it wherever they went. She crawled onto the bed next to John and kissed his cheek lightly. He didn't open his eyes, he just pulled her down next to him and kissed her face and hair while she giggled and tried to get free from him.

"C'mon, John," she said poking him, "I wanna know where we are."

He yawned and sat up in the bed. He pulled her into his and kissed her sloppily before going to get dressed. She sighed and looked out the window. She looked and she knew exactly where they were. She'd only been there once, and it was with her grandmother when she was 14. John came up behind her and looked out. He nearly jumped up and down like a child at recognition of the place.

"C'mon, Eb!" he took her hand and pulled her out the hotel door. She laughed as they ran along the streets together. they stopped at a record shop and looked inside. It looked brand new and John laughed giddily before browsing the shelves. He started to frown when he saw the merchandise on the shelves, and Ebony didn't understand until he explained.

"Ebony," he said swallowing hard, "Do you know where we are?" She nodded.

"We're in Venezuela, right?" she asked suddenly doubting her self. John nodded.

"Do you know when?" he asked sadly. She was hoping it was his present time as she shook her head, "Ebony, We're in the 40s we went back in time again." he sighed and they went out of the new record shop. Ebony felt bad for him, but she couldn't help but wonder why they went _back_ in time to Venezuela. She looked around and sighed, deep in thought. John didn't come here until much later in the Beatles career and Ebony had only been at the age of 14. They both had the urge to make brave turns around corners, and when they realized they had no idea where they were going they were in front of a nice house.

The front door opened and out stepped a lady in her mid 30s. Ebony watched her and saw she looked an awful lot like her mum. She looked closer and saw that the child in her arms looked alot like herself as a baby. She shook off the thought, and then a little boy at the age of around 3 or 4 ran out. Ebony took in a sharp breath; the boy looked just like Jake. She was so confused she stopped walking with John and stared at the three people as they all walked down the street.

John stopped too and followed her gaze. He didn't understand exactly why she'd stopped, but she looked very upset.

"John" she said in a shaky voice, "I think that's my mum."

"Which one?" John asked looking more at the baby.

"The mum with the two kids," she said taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"But then that would mean..." John stopped and watched the little boy running around. He thought he looked familiar and realized how much he resembled Ebony's brother, "Ebony, I thought you were from 2012?"

Ebony gasped, "So did I..."


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 17**

_ Recap:_

_"But then that would mean..." John stopped and watched the little boy running around. He thought he looked familiar and realized how much he resembled Ebony's brother, "Ebony, I thought you were from 2012?"_

_Ebony gasped, "So did I..."_

* * *

John didn't know what to do, Ebony was more than confused and so was he. She looked like she might cry at any second, the small group was slowly making their way toward them. Ebony started to panic, and John was trying to calm he down before the group got to them.

"Eb," he said reassuringly, "You're alright, ok? Just calm down." She nodded and swallowed hard as her mother approached them.

"Hello," she said kindly, "You two look lost are you alright?" Ebony gasped and bit her lip to keep her tears from falling.

"Thank you, Miss, but we're fine." John said politely, "Cute little baby you have there."

Ebony's mother smiled, "Oh, well thank you. She's called Ebony." Ebony held back her gasp, and John went on to keep the focus off her.

"What a pretty name," he said as the little boy ran up to him and stomped on his foot.

"Jake!" Ebony's mother scolded, "That's rude!"

John smiled at the little boy, "That's quite alright," he crouched down next to the younger version of Jake, "So, you're name's Jake?"

Jake nodded, and John smiled, "Well, Hello Jake, I'm John." he said holding his hand out.

Ebony was staring at her mother, wanting so desperately to hug her again, to feel her arms around her. Her mother watched John with Jake and smiled at them as the made sarcastic comments back and forth. Ebony swallowed hard and turned away from the urge to grab her mother and sob childishly. John noticed she'd walked off and said goodbye to them before following her down the street.

When he caught up with her, she was sobbing as she leaned against a brick wall. He held her tight while she cried and he tried to make her feel better, but it didn't work as well as he hope.

"Ebony," he said brushing her hair back, "I know you miss your mum," she sniffled and looked away from him, "But we gotta get through this, Ok?"

She looked back at him quickly and nodded, "I know, but I'm just so confused." she said putting her hands to her forehead in thought, "I grew up in Colorado! I was born in 1988, and I don't understand why my mother is here in 1940 with me and my brother when we aren't even supposed to exist until much later."

John hugged her tight to him, "I know, but We'll figure it out, Ok?" Ebony nodded again and they started to walk again. they went back to the hotel room they'd woken up in, and Ebony went to sleep. John Stayed in the room this time, not wanting to risk getting separated again. He read a book that was sitting on the bedside table while Ebony snuggled into him while she slept.

It went on like this for a couple of hours, and John noticed Ebony's breathing was quicker and unsteady. she was moving around alot and she looked terrified. He watched her for a few minutes, and when she stopped he was slightly relieved. The next few minutes were alright, but she started up again, and John still had no idea what was going on.

She started to cry and John was becoming more than worried. He start to wake her up, but she shoved him back with fright. He sighed and tried again, he was frightened for her, and she struggled to free herself from whatever she was dreaming of.

"Ebony," John said with a grunt, "Wake up, you're alright!" Ebony let out a few whimpers and John continued to try and wake her up.

"No, No, NO!" she said as she continued to try and wriggled free from him grasp.

"Ebony!" he said shaking her more and more, "Will you Wake up!?" she finally woke up and broke out into tears.

He sighed in relief and she wrapped her arms around him as she cried. He stroked her hair and calmed her down before trying to talk to her.

"John," she sobbed, "I had a dream about Me and Jake and we were running down the street and then there was this car, and it swerved and crashed into another car!" she said after a few minutes of John trying to talk to her.

"Then I was in a house and My grandmother was there and she said not to be scared, and that I was supposed to understand something, but she never said what." ebony started to cry again, "There was another car crash expect I wasn't supposed to be there. My mum and Dad were there and they crashed into a pole, and I screamed and my parents were unconscious! Then me and Jake were at our aunt and uncle's house in Colorado, and my uncle attacked me and Jake for no reason what so ever. John, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do!" She crashed into John's Chest and he hugged her again completely confused with what she was talking about.

Then suddenly they were dizzy again, and John felt Ebony's hands and arms tighten around him. He closed his eye and everything seemed to spin in circles. They didn't pass out this time, and When everything stopped moving they were in the same hotel room, but it looked slightly older. Ebony looked at him and suddenly looked like she knew something.

She took him by the hand and pulled him down the street to the front of the house her mum had come out of before. There were two kids playing in the street. A little girl and A little boy. They looked like Jake and Ebony, so John wasn't too confused. They were playing in the street and John saw the car before they did. It swerved dramatically and hit another car coming in the other direction. John looked at Ebony in astonishment. She looked as if she was going to be sick as she looked at the two people getting out of the car and yelling at the two kids.

"I remember this happening!" She said suddenly, "And not just in the dream I just had, Mum and Dad weren't very happy with us for that."

John looked at her and took her hand as they started to spin again. Ebony moved close to him and they stopped in a living room. Ebony's grandmother was standing there talking to Ebony.

"You must understand, Eb, you will one day go into time and meet John Lennon." she said. The little Ebony had no idea who this John Lennon was at the time, but her grandmother knew she would soon enough, "At the age of 13, you have all new memories, and when you go on a trip with him you won't remember any of this happening."

Ebony gasped and covered her mouth, she knew suddenly everything about her real past.

She was Ebony Grace Martin, she was 24. Her birthday was July 6, 1940, and she grew up in Valenzuela with her aunt and uncle.

Her Parents had died in a car crash when she was 13. She looked at John and waited for the spinning to come back. John wrapped his arm around her, and she remembered the next part of her dream.

They were on the street watching as two cars collided with a deathly crunch, and Ebony let out a sob before they immediately started to spin. She was starting to get dizzy, and they suddenly stopped. She kept her eyes closed to keep herself from falling down before John nudged her to look at a man on a couch. He looked somewhat drunk, and Ebony swallowed hard as she and Jake entered the house through the front door. The man stood up sloppily and slapped Ebony hard across the face. Jake immediately jumped to her aid and started to hold their uncle back.

Ebony turned away and John wrapped her in a hug. They weren't aware they were in a new place until Ebony gasped. They were at her parents graves. she started to cry as she knelt down in front of the head stones. She was still so confused, but she knew all about her life now, all she had to do was figure out a way to explain it to John.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 18**

_Redcap:_

_ Ebony turned away and John wrapped her in a hug. They weren't aware they were in a new place until Ebony gasped. They were at her parents graves. she started to cry as she knelt down in front of the head stones. She was still so confused, but she knew all about her life now, all she had to do was figure out a way to explain it to John._

* * *

Ebony was aware of John crouching down next to her, but she didn't look at him. He sighed in confusion, and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She leaned her head against him and started to cry lightly. They sat in front of her parent's graves for a bit, but Ebony could tell John was becoming impatient.

When she finally stood up, John took her hand and led her to sit down on a near-by bench. She took a deep breath before looking at him and starting an attempt at explaining.

"John," she said giving his hand a squeeze, "I am from your time."

He looked at her with a frown, "But how? I met you in your house, and I met your grandmother in a record shop!" he said trying to think.

"You didn't meet my grandmother, John," Ebony said swallowing hard, "You met me."

"But you didn't remember meeting me!" John exclaimed, still very confused.

"Ok," Ebony tried to think of a better way of explaining, "I was born in July 1940. I grew up here in Venezuela, and after my parents died, my brother and we moved in with our aunt and uncle. I remember meeting this woman, Ok?" she stopped to let John catch up. He nodded his understanding and she continued, "When I met her, I made her mad and she sent me into the future. I had all new memories then. I had lived in Colorado all my life and after my parents died our grandmother moved in with us. That wasn't real."

John was frowning again, "But then who did I meet at the record shop again?" he asked. Ebony sighed.

"You met me, John. We ended up running into the same lady and she sent us to 2012, except you remembered your life, and I didn't." Ebony explained. John was starting to get it now, but he was still confused, "The Ebony you met in 2012, John was me. I was my own grandmother, and I no that doesn't make any sense, but try and understand. When the old lady sent me back, it took everything that was close to me with along. That's why Jake was there, but the 'grandmother' that took us in wasn't our grandmother at all. She was the older version of me."

John looked at Ebony blankly for a second, "Ok, so you live here, and you grew up here." he said. Ebony nodded and he continued, "So you're not from 2012?"

Ebony giggled at him and shook her head, "No, John, I'm the same age you are!" she said as he suddenly took her up in his arms. He kissed her face all over and she laughed at him. He kissed her mouth and smiled at her.

"So, now I don't have to worry about you leaving me forever?" he asked nuzzling into her hair. She giggled again and nodded again, "Well, now, Ebony, let go figure out where we are, kay?"

Ebony laughed again and stood up with him. They walked down the street and looked around. They were still in Venezuela, but they both new better than to expect the same time as before. They walked along, and John bought (Rather stole since neither of them had any money) a newspaper and looked at the date.

"February 25, 1963," he said grinning, "That's George's 21st birthday."

Ebony took the newspaper and giggled, "Well then that means you guys just got home from your first American tour." she grinned at him.

"We're only 2 years off now." he said looking around again, "You wanna go get a hotel room to stay in?" Ebony nodded and John took her hand again and she led his through the streets to a hotel. They got a room and John was more than tired all of a sudden.

Ebony yawned and sat down on the bed, "Man, I could sleep for 2 years," she said lying down on top of the covers. John chuckled and climbed into the bed with her. He pulled the blankets out from under her and she cuddled into him before closing her eyes.

"I love you, John," she said as he rubbed her arms lovingly.

"I love you too, Eb," he kissed the top of her head and they both went to sleep. for the night. So much had happened that day, and John was too tired to keep his eyes open for very long. He thought about how Ebony didn't have to go back to 2012. He smiled to himself and couldn't wait until they got back to their own time.

* * *

Jake trudged into Ebony's room. Why was he the one that always had to wake her up? He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door and pulled her blankets off the bed.

"John," she groaned. Jake laughed.

"Dreaming about Lennon again are we?" he scoffed, "Aunt Bea said time to get your arse out of bed."

He heard Ebony sigh as he walk out. Ebony didn't just sigh however. She sat straight up in her bed and looked around. She was in her bedroom. Her bedroom in her aunt and uncle's house. She looked around for John, but didn't see him anywhere.

"It was all just a dream," she muttered to herself. She felt like crying, she'd met and fallen in love with John Lennon of the Beatles and he was gone. It was all too real to be a dream, but here she was sitting in her bed, completely heart broken.

She felt the tears welling up as she got dressed for the day. She refused to cry over a silly dream, but she'd loved John; she still did. She combed out her hair and brushed her teeth before going downstairs to her waiting breakfast.

* * *

"C'mon, John!" John heard Paul's frustrated voice, "Brian's gonna be furious if you aren't up when he gets here!"

"Go away, Macca." John muttered, "Tell Brian tog o away too."

He heard Paul mutter something under his breath before the slamming of his hotel room door. He smirked to himself and sat up. He felt like something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He frowned and realized her felt sad, and slightly upset. He still couldn't figure out what it was. He shrugged it off and got dressed quickly.

When he was ready he went out into the living room area of the Beatle's suite and sat down next to George. He could have sworn this had happened before, but he shrugged it off as de javu or something.

He went through the day with the sad and upset feeling he'd woken up with and he continued to have de javu all day. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing in his life, and he could barely stand not knowing what it was.

He went back to their hotel room and plopped down into his bed. He looked around the room in boredom, and something caught his eye.

It was a note book. He picked it up and looked at it. It looked like one of his songbooks, but it had a name on it. He opened it and felt his heart crashing to the floor. It was Ebony's story book, it had every one of the stories in it that he'd read while sitting on her bed.

He remembered her laugh and the way she held his hand. He knew what was missing now, he knew why he felt sad and upset. He'd lost Ebony.

He wasn't even sure if he really had her in the first place. It all seemed so real when he dreamed it up, but now...

* * *

**Ok, SOOO not the end of the story! Stay tuned, I promise it gets better!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 19**

It had been about a week since John 'dreamed' about Ebony. He struggled to remember everything about her, but he was quickly forgetting the little details. He knew the lads were starting to get worried about him, but he refused to tell anyone about it. What if they thought he was crazy, or being childish for wish a dream was true?

So there he was, sitting on his hotel room bed looking through her notebook. He'd read every story in there several time, and he had almost memorized them. He read the last page again, and couldn't help but wonder what she was planning for him and George in the next part. He grew tired of reading the same thing over and over again, and hoping maybe to find the story'd been continued, but then it occurred to him; How did he have Ebony's notebook if she wasn't real?

He sat up stiffly in his bed and gasped, "She's real!" he said to himself, "Ebony Is really real! I'm not crazy!" this caught the attention of Paul who was passing by.

"Who's real, John?" he asked entering the room frowning.

"Ebony," John said smiling widely.

"I knew a bird called Ebony once," Paul said thinking back to their Hamburg days. John remembered her in Hamburg; he'd been so horrible to her, and even after that she'd loved him.

"Paul," John said taking a chance, "Would you think I was crazy if I said I had a dream about her?"

Paul cocked an eyebrow at him and shook him head no. John nodded and got up and left his room as Brian walked into the hotel suit.

"Alright, boys," he said sitting down next to George in the couch, "We're gonna play a concert tonight and then tomorrow we're heading home. We've spent too much time in Venezuela and we need to get out of here."

John sighed and stood in the corner. It never even occurred to him to go out looking for her, but it was too late now.

"John, are you listening?" Brian said. He was now standing in front of John with a slightly put off expression.

"What?" John asked looking around, "Oh yeah concert, then get the heck out of here." he muttered before going out the door. He walked down the street and into the record shop. He hoped maybe Ebony would be there, but he didn't have much luck in finding her. He walked around a bit more and when it started to get dark he went back into their room to get ready for their concert.

* * *

Ebony was sitting at the dining room table next to Jake eating dinner. Her aunt and uncle noticed she'd been down lately and they tried to cheer her up in so many ways. Each one fell flat and she tried to be happy and cheery, but John kept re-entering her mind and she went back to being sad at not having him anymore.

Jake made fun of her for being upset over a dream, but she didn't Beatle's were leaving the area the following day and she'd been to every Beatles related event, but she never got close enough to get John's attention.

"Eb," Jake said poking her arm, "Aunt Bea said to do the dishes."

Ebony jumped out of her thoughts and went into the kitchen to wash the dinner dishes. She wanted to do them quickly, because she had a idea.

She washed and dried in a record time, and bolted for the door only to be called back by her aunt.

"Ebony, The Beatles are having a concert tonight and they're being broadcasting on the television, don't you wanna watch it?"

Ebony knew if she said no that she'd be questioned for it, and she didn't want to explain were she was going. She went into the living room and sat in the floor in front of the TV. She impatiently listened to the music being played and watched the Beatles jump and dance around on the stage. She sighed and tried to keep her leg from shaking from being impatient. Luckily it passed off as going with the beat.

When it _finally _ended she ran out the door saying she'd be back later and not to worry. And off she headed to where she knew John would end up.

First she went to his hotel, and she somehow managed to get in. She went up to his floor and stood outside the door nervously.

_What if he didn't know who I was? What if it was all really a dream and it never happened to either of them?_ she thought worriedly. she was getting ready to knock on the door when she heard someone walking towards it. She quickly ran around the corner and waited for who ever it was to leave.

It was John, and he was trudging down the hall. Ebony gasped quietly and tried to follow him, but by the time she got up the nerve to move, he'd already rounded the corner. She saw the elevator closing with John in it and he seemed to try and hold it for her, but it closed with a yell of apology from him.

Ebony sighed and pressed the button frantically. She waited impatiently for the next lift and climbed in and went back down to the lobby. She looked around hopefully. Maybe he knew who she was and decided to wait for her, but she didn't see him anywhere.

She sighed and exited the building with tears brimming her eyes. As she walked she realized she had money in her pocket. She cocked an eyebrow and wondered what she would buy with it. She came across a record shop and contemplated going in for a record.

She stomped her foot stubbornly and pushed the door open. It jingled at her entrance and she walked in hoping to at least get a Beatles record if she could get a Beatle.


	20. Chapter 20

** Hello, Readers! I just wanna say I love you all, and I love all y'all that reviewed especially! For that you get a virtual cookie! YAY! So, this was my first Beatles fanfiction with John as the main character, so it's not as great as I hope it would be, so if you liked it tell me so! Also tell me what you thought of John and whether or not I characterized his well enough! Thank you for reading, and I hope you like the end of John's Story!**

**~Natasha! BE HAPPY!**

**I apologize for typos in advance...**

**Chapter 20**

John was having De javu again. He could've sworn he'd walked out on Ringo and George arguing over who was more tired before. He also felt he'd tried to hold the elevator for a pretty girl before too. He shrugged off his confusion quickly and went for a walk. He came across a record shop and felt he'd been there before, so he went in. He looked through the records and avoided the Beatles album when the door jingled. He ignored it until a record was pulled out of his grasp before he had the chance to look at it.

He looked at whoever so rudely took the object of his attention away. He froze in his spot when he saw her. It was _her. She_ was the one he'd been longing for, and the one he'd missed so childishly. He looked at her and she studied him with an excited look of recognition. He could tell she was trying to hide it though.

Could it be that she had the same dream he did? Or was it possible they time traveled together? John didn't care anymore, because she was standing right in front of him. He had a hard time keeping himself from pouncing on her and kissing her right then.

"Hello," she said calmly. She kept her gaze on the record she holding in her hands.

"Hello," he had a hard time not saying her name, "I'm John."

She grinned at him, "Ebony, but..." she stopped and hesitated. John urged her to continue, but she never did.

"Hello Ebony, You by any chance be American?" he asked hopefully biting his lip. She grinned at him.

"My parents were American, so I have an American accent, but my brother and I live with our Aunt and Uncle." she responded, hoping he'd already known that.

He nodded, "That's cool, I was also wondering it you knew who I was?" he knew that sounded stupid as soon as he said it.

"Everybody knows who you are John Lennon." She said grinning slyly at him.

"That's not really what I meant, but I guess I was wrong anyway..." John let her walk up to the register and buy her records in peace. He couldn't help but follow her out of the place and call after her.

She turned around and he walked up to her, "So, I'll see you later then, Eb?" he asked with a wink.

"I don't think so." she said with a laugh before turning around to walk away.

John watched her go and he didn't even attempt to go after her. He kicked himself for this as soon as she was out of sight, and went on walking until her came across another record shop he felt he should go into.

He entered and looked around for a bit, before quickly getting bored and heading for the door. Just as he got to the door Ravenna, the old lady that made all this happen in the first place narrowed his eyes at him just before he bumped into her. He stopped just in time and moved out of the lady's way before going on his way.

As soon as he stepped outside however he bumped into someone else, knocking their contents to the ground. He sighed and picked them up quickly and came face to face with the lovely girl he continued to love.

"Told you we'd meet again, Eb." he smirked, "and I want to let you know, it all happened."

She looked at him, partly confused and partly excited, "W-what all happened, John?" she asked as he pulled her close to him.

"It wasn't a dream, love," he whispered to her, "We really went through time together, and I lost you somehow along the way back."

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. She snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him like they hadn't seen each other in years. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her tight.

"John," she said, "I can't believe it, you remember?" she looked up at him in disbelief. John nodded and she still looked doubtful.

"Ebony Grace Martin," he said trying to convince her, "We went through Liverpool, Hamburg, and Paris together before you knew who you really were. We ended up here in 1940 before you found out the whole truth of everything."

She looked at him still silent, "I thought it was all a dream." she said quietly.

"So did I, but I don't think it's very likely we had the same dream, love." John brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at him longingly and he put his arms around her waist gently before sighing and letting her go. He could tell she didn't believe him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He started to walk sadly back to the hotel with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Ebony was confused, John Lennon had had the same dream she had, and he was standing in front of her practically telling her he loved her again and she was letting him walk away. She didn't have enough nerve to move and go after him, but sooner or later she knew she'd have to anyway.

"John!" she called desperately after him before hurrying behind him, "Wait! I need to tell you something!"

He slowed down but he didn't stop, she thought this was good enough so she went on, "I remember you telling me you loved me in Paris; do you still love me?"

John stopped and she saw him sigh, but he still didn't turn around to look at her, "Yes." he said simply and quietly.

She bit her lip to hold back he excitement, "Uh- Do you remember what you said to me before we got separated after we found out who I really was?"

At this John did turn around, "I told you I didn't have to worry about losing you." he said looking as if he might cry. She'd seen him cry before, but at the current moment, John Lennon was too big to cry; in privacy or in public.

She took a step toward him and he took a step toward her putting them at arms length from each other. John longed to kiss her and hold her again, but he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do.

"I just have one more question," she said with a sly smile. Despite the mood John was in he couldn't help but smile back at her, "What's my favorite color?"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms again before kissing her lips dramatically, "Your favorite color is red, Ebony." he said nuzzling into her hair. She started crying again, except these tears were happy. He kissed her several times before they were shooed away by the record store owner.

"I love you John," she told him tearfully as they walked down the street hand in hand.

John smiled at her, "Well, Ebony, I love you too." she put her head against his arm and she guided somewhat to her house where John was to leave her.

"Ebony," he said suddenly sad, "We're going home tomorrow." Ebony looked at the ground devastated at losing him yet again. He looked at her and cupped her cheek tenderly, "You can come back with us."

"I dunno John," she said cursing her own words, "I mean what about Jake and my aunt and uncle?"

John didn't take his eyes off her as she let out a shaky breath, "Eb, You don't have to if you dont want to but I want you to know I will love you forever."

She kissed him and went into her home. She went straight into her bedroom and wept bitterly for her John.

John walked down the street and soon ended up at the hotel faster than he intended. He went into their suit and looked at his band mates, who'd stopped wrestling around on the floor long before he came in. They were all on the couch playing and singing songs. John didn't feel like being happy, despite his mates beckoning for him to come sit with them. He instead, went into his room and went to bed.

* * *

It was late; later than late, and Ebony was outside the Beatles hotel room contemplating whether she might chance waking them up to get to John. She took a chance and knocked three times hard on the door. She waited for someone to answer and a few minutes passed before John stood before her looking like he'd just got up.

"What the bloody-Oh, Ebony" he said looking at her changing his expression at seeing her, "What's the matter, love?"

She didn't answer him, she just threw herself into his arms and he gladly wrapped his arms around her small frame in return.

"Can I still go with you?" she asked looking up at him almost in tears. He nodded and let her into the suit silently. He kissed her lips gently as they entered his room and went to sleep snuggled together once again.

The next morning when Paul came in to 'get John's lazy arse out of bed!' he was surprised to find a pretty girl there with him.

"John!" He exclaimed, "Who the heck is she!?"

Ebony sat up and looked at Paul with wide eyes. John chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "She's my Ebony."

Paul recognized the name and frowned, "The same Ebony you and I talked about?" he asked slightly confused.

John nodded as the others came in, "Hey!" George exclaimed, "Look fellas it's Ebony!" Ebony was glad George at least knew her, but she was getting a strange glare from Ringo.

"You've been time traveling haven't you Johnny?" he said half joking.

John chuckled, "You guys have no idea." He and Ebony giggled and he kissed her again before they went n twith their day.


End file.
